seriously messed up
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Alex's fan boy brother wishes her into the devil may cry universe
1. Chapter 1

Seriously messed up

She dug through her drawers and still she couldn't find it. She could have sworn she hung it up when she bought it. She narrowed her eyes and growled, storming out of her room in search of her brother. Not that it took much searching to find him; all you had to do was look in front of a TV.

She stormed into the room and screamed in frustration. Sure enough there was the missing vest. He was wearing it and her red jacket. Seated in front of the video game console and playing his devil may cry game again. He didn't even flinch when she entered the room.

"That does it you little creep" she said

she stormed over to the TV and turned off the console. her brother stared at the screen for a second then shrieked like a baby.

"What the fck I was just about to beat Neven what gives" said her brother

"oh I don't know how about you stealing my clothes" she yelled back.

"You didn't have to shut the game off" he argued back

"yes I did I could have set the house on fire and you wouldn't even notice the smoke" said Alex

"yes I would and your just jealous because I look better in this than you" said her brother Mikhail

she snorted in disbelief

"you look like a cross dresser" said Alex

"I do not I look like Dante" said Mikhail

she laughed at him.

"Man your pathetic it's a game Mike he ain't even real" said Alex

Mikhail stood up and lunged at his sister.

She sidestepped and he still made a lunge for her hair.

"If you were being chased by demons you'd wish he was real" said Mikhail

she snorted and put her hand on his forehead holding him back one handed.

"if I was being chased by demons, like if they were real I'd head for a church not rely on some jerk to save me" said Alex

"he's not a jerk he's brooding" said Mike

"Well I don't need any more angst I'm a teenager now put my clothes back in my room or I'll tell mom" said Alex

her brother groaned and stomped off to her room. He shed the jacket and the vest laying them on the bed.

"The pants too" she said in disgust.

Her brother glared and stripped off the leather pants. He walked out of the room in his boxers.

"I hope you do get chased by demons and have to be saved by Dante" said her brother.

She snorted and closed the door on him with a "whatever".

She started straightening her jacket and hung it back up. She turned the vest right side out and hung it up as well. She turned the pants right side out. Hopefully she wouldn't need to dry clean them before tonight.

She hung them up and picked up her cell phone to text her friends

"So tonight?" she texted

her phone beeped for the return text and she opened it.

"Yeah wear the outfit" said the text.

She sighed and looked down at the pants; they had a ketchup splotch on one leg. She sighed guess she would have to wear something else on her bottom half.

"I'll see you there" she texted back and closed her phone.

She set it down and headed for the shower.

Took one and then proceeded to get ready for tonight. She ended up wearing her gypsy skirt with the vest and a peasant blouse under it. She did her hair up in a band and did her makeup with exotic greens and golds. She grabbed her guitar and headed for the door. Her bracelets jingled together as she walked towards the door.

"I have a gig don't stay up all night" said Alex

her brother ignored her. She was glad he was old enough to stay home alone now.

She sighed and opened her door. Walked out to her jeep and drove to the pub. Fortunately half of it was an all age place so her band playing there wouldn't raise too many eyebrows. Well beyond the odd looks most teenagers would get for playing renaissance style rock. The band was already here and they were setting up.

"Hey what happened to the pants?" said tony

She sighed and rolled her eyes

"in a word little brothers" said Alex

"that bad huh?" said tony

she nodded yes. She was the youngest member of the band but she was there lead vocalist and guitarist. She took her place on the stool they set out for her and set her guitar on her lap. Adjusted the tuning and began playing something randomly. The night was uneventful just the usual crowd.

Dark clouds rolled in as she played inside the club and something darker than the clouds rolled her way. The set was finally over and the next band took the stage for the night. She packed her guitar back in its case and picked it up

"Good set" said tony

she nodded in response and headed for the door.

"Text me, we'll get together and iron out that song" said Alex

he nodded and she headed out the door. She was walking to her jeep when she heard a bell ring. She paused her keys in the door of her jeep. She turned to the direction of the sound. It chimed again and she started towards the sound.

Her first cat had been a foundling; it had gotten stuck on a fence by its collar. The collar had a small bell on it, so she thought it could be another cat in need of help. She walked into the darkened alley and approached the small shape by the trash can. It was moving strangely and she thought it was stuck. Until she got closer and realized it was moving because something was eating it.

She screamed and backpedaled when a pair of red tinged yellow eyes looked in her direction. A dead cat hung out of its mouth. She turned to run and she could swear she was except it felt as though she was running on ice. Her feet slid back as she ran and she was effectively going nowhere. She screamed as her feet left the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Messed 2

She kept screaming as she was pulled into a swirling mass of light. The buildings next to her blurred and vanished as she was sucked backwards into the vortex. She hit the ground hard a minute later. The alley was different but still an alley. Her knees hurt where she connected with the pavement. Then she heard the growl. She shoved her mass of hair out of her face and looked in the direction of the growl.

The creature, now that she could see it clearer was at the end of the alley. It shook itself off and stood up to its full height. It resembled a seriously terrifying version of something off the Scooby doo movie. She climbed to her feet and ran for it screaming as she did so. She reached the end of the alleyway it was hot on her heels.

Someone came around the corner grabbed her arm by the elbow and spun her to the pavement. Before she could climb to her feet to yell at him the guy pulled two guns and started shooting at the creature. Alex climbed to her feet and ran for it anyways, no way was she watching some good Samaritan get eaten. The guns stopped firing as she reached the church steps.

She pulled open the door and ran inside. The building was deserted and cobwebs hung from the rafters. Alex collapsed next to an overturned pew and tried to calm her erratic breathing.

"Are you ok my dear?" said a voice

Alex literally jumped and squeaked a short scream before stifling it.

"Easy there my child" said the old man.

Alex looked him over he was a priest so she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank gawd father something, something horrible is chasing me" said Alex

She pointed towards the door. The door was pushed open at the exact same time she pointed at it. Alex's mouth dropped open in shock, no way was that possible.

"About time I finally found you" said Dante.

Alex blinked in shock and turned to look at the priest. The old mans face was upturned in a horrible grimace. His skin split at his nose and peeled back to either side like something was crawling out.

Alex backed away from him in fear. The priest looked at Alex and said "don't worry child the lord will protect you"

While she wondered what lord he was referring to he lunged for Alex. She rolled under the pew and started crawling away from it. she headed for the alter area. Dante opened fire on the priest but it kept coming at him. Alex kept crawling away from the two fighters.

Dante drew his sword and started to hack and slash the false priest up. The priest tried to do the same to Dante with sharp claws and teeth. The demon priest eventually fell and Dante cleaned his sword off. Alex stayed where she was on the floor hoping he would just go away. She heard his boot falls on the wood floor. He sat on the back of one of the pews and remained still for a few minutes.

Alex couldn't see him anymore but the door was standing wide open. She started to get up to run and some thing knocked her feet out from under her. She hit the pew behind her and went over its back. landing upside down with her head near the floor. she was half on the bench and half on the floor. Dante smiled at her and sat on the bench back right next to her. She swallowed and stared at him. Holy shit he looked real.

He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. The flare from his lighter lit up his eyes and face in the amber glow. She swallowed when she saw what looked for a moment like fire behind his eyes. She started to inch away.

"don't make me stab you babe" said Dante.

She froze and her eyes went wide in fear.

In the alley Dante watched the girl run from him unfortunately he had blade troubles so he mentally put it to the back of his mind. He killed the blade and followed her. He saw the girl dart into the old abandoned church and smiled. So he followed hoping she would lead him to a descent fight.

He could smell her terror wafting on the breeze and knew it would attract more demons. He walked into the church and spotted the girl talking to a demon, though it was dressed like a priest. Part of him wondered if she was some sort of low level servant or minor demon. The demon changed in front of her and she screamed again before diving under a pew.

He smiled at least she gave him a clear shot. He opened fire and kept firing until he realized it wasn't doing much damage so he went for melee, pulled his sword and got bloody. The creature finally fell and Dante looked for the girl, it was time for mop up. He wasn't sure if she had fled or not because her scent still lingered. He sat down and waited for a second. If something found her she would scream again and if she was still here she would run for it.

He heard shuffling and grinned to himself when he saw her get up to run. He was on her in a second. A foot sweep took her legs out from under her and she hit the bench and went over. He rolled his eyes, man she was pathetic. She started to scoot away again so he resorted to a threat.

She cowered obviously she believed him. She swallowed and started to shift some. He rested a hand on her leg and squeezed ever so slightly. She was sitting so precariously he couldn't help himself. Her legs were over the back of the bench and her head was near the floor. She was staring at him so hard it was unnerving.

"so babe lets start at the top who do you work for?" he said

she swallowed in fear surly he didn't think that she worked for, one of them?

She swallowed and said "I'm sorry what?"

He smiled at her and set his sword blade down next to her side. Stabbing it into the wood next to her hip. He crossed his hands over the hilt and leaned on it. He looked just like a poster her brother had on his wall.

"You heard me" he said.

The look in his eyes made panic bubbled up in her stomach oh shit he really thought she was some sort of demon worshipper. This is what her brother idealizes; man does she need to have a little talk with the shit head.

"what do you want to know?' she said

hopefully she could convince him she was just a damsel in distress, she inwardly winced. Mikhail would be loving this right now. He smiled at her and she was lost in those eyes of his for a moment, or at least until he cleared his throat. He could tell she wasn't in league with the demons he had just wasted but it amused him to mess with her.

The view wasn't so bad either, she had nice legs. After she started rambling off everything about her life he decided to finally call it quits. I mean who really cared that her favorite color was green.

"Easy babe relax I ain't gonna kill you" he said

he climbed off the back of the pew and extended his hand to her. He pulled her upright with one swift pull. Yeah she was rambling and she knew it she just had never been that scared in her life. So she literally told him everything about her. It wasn't until she was starting to run out of things than she saw his mischievous grin; he was playing with her the jerk. He stopped her when she started deliberately adding boring crap to her ramble.

He stopped her and held out his hand to her. She hesitated then took it. He was solid and strong and then she was upright. She blinked in shock wholly shit he was strong. He put his blade away and started walking towards the door. She blinked in shock was he going to leave her there. She started to follow him.

He stopped at the door.

"Why are you following me?" he asked

she looked embarrassed for a few minutes

"I don't have anywhere else to go" she said softly.

His hand was on the door he sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Ain't my problem babe" he said.

Then he walked out the door leaving a shocked Alex in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Messed 3

Alex stared at the closed door in shock her mouth opened and closed to form words but nothing came out. He left her there the bastard left her there. Wtf kind of hero was he? You don't leave the damsel in distress on her own without so much as a good luck. She pushed open the door and stared around her.

He really was gone.

"What the hell?" she said.

Finally finding her voice in her outrage. She walked down the stairs and onto the street. She had half a mind to track him down and give him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately she had no idea which direction his shop was in and doubted it was in the phone book.

She walked down the street until she came to a park. She walked in and sat down by the fountain. Part of her wanted to cry but that would do her no good. She put her hands over her face and leaned her elbows on her knees. She needed a plan of action if she was to survive long enough to get home. She sighed the first thing she would need is money then a place to stay.

She swore wishing she had worn the pants at least she had money in those pockets. Not that it would do her any good if they didn't use the same form of currency. She sighed and looked at her bracelets, glad for once she had expensive taste in jewelry. She got up and headed for the road again, looking for a pawn shop or a phone book so she could find one. She finally found one about three hours later and the creep behind the counter tried to gip her for her bracelets.

After some haggling she finally talked him into a decent price and walked away with cash in hand. Fortunately he hadn't asked for id at all. She found an old rickety hotel and got a room for a week. She passed out on top of the comforter not willing to trust the maid service in this place. She would look for work tomorrow she thought as she passed out for the night.

The next morning she hit the sidewalk and grabbed a newspaper first. It took most of the afternoon for her to find half the places. The other half for them to reject her, either because she couldn't furnish references or id. She was sitting across the street from her last chance. She had tried everything in the paper from dishwasher to maid.

Only one thing remained. She looked up at the flashing neon sign with the girl dancing on it. The add said waitress and dancers needed. She was hoping for the waitress position. She sighed well with a name like love planet it had to be friendly right? She walked up to the front door and stopped in front of the bouncer.

"I'm here for the job" said Alex

The bouncer looked her up and down and Alex almost turned on her heel and walked away right there. Thoroughly disgusted with herself for even considering this to begin with. The bouncer moved aside and pointed with his thumb for her to go inside. She swallowed and walked inside. The place was tacky as hell. Done up in a roman theme with bright fabrics and neon spaced liberally. A girl was dancing on the small stage.

Her moves were halting and lack luster. Her huge breasts bounced way too much and her waist was also bouncing a little.

"Enough stop, put your clothes back on" said a man

she turned to look at him. He was Italian or at least looked it. He was dressed conservatively and sporting a fedora on his head. The woman looked shocked as she redressed and stormed off the stage.

"Yeah you keep going baby the only thing they'll pay for with you is for you to keep your clothes on" said the man.

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. Oh this couldn't be good at all. The Italian looked in her direction and she walked boldly forward. Better to get the rejection over with she thought.

"What get on stage already lets see what you got" he said

"ah I was actually applying for the waitress position" said Alex

he frowned at her.

"Already been filled sorry toots, its dancer or nothing" he said

Alex nodded in understanding. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"What you ain't gonna even try?" said the man

she stopped halfway to the door and looked at the stage. She sighed it was her last chance it was either that or starving. She couldn't do much worse than that last woman. She had taken dance as a child.

She knew how to belly dance and hula. She stepped up on the stage. After all the next step was a homeless shelter and she wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. She swallowed the nervousness as the music started.

It was a sensuous beat that vaguely reminded her of when doves cry by prince. She started moving her hips in time to the music rolling them through the belly dancing positions. She slowly began to undress. She kept her mind elsewhere while she did it or she would have never had the courage to do so. For once she was glad she had worn the g strings instead of the granny undies.

When the last garment hit the floor the music stopped she opened her eyes and waited for the worst. She fought the urge to cover herself and just stood there. The Italian guy was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"You're hired" said Italian

she blinked in shock. She had expected to be ripped a new one convinced she was nothing special in her eyes.

"I'm Enzo, report back here tomorrow night, hey Michelle get her the paperwork, your over eighteen right?" said Enzo.

she nodded yes though she was only seventeen she didn't want to loose this chance. She pulled her clothes back on and followed Michelle to a back room. The woman dug through paperwork. She set some paper in front of Alex and handed her a pen.

"ah I don't have any id my purse was stolen is that going to be a problem?" she asked

"naw don't worry about it kid no one here uses their real names and we all get paid in cash, all you got to worry about is giving Enzo his ten percent at the end of the night, taxes you know" said Michelle.

By the questions on the paper I got the impression that the labor laws here were a lot less strict then back home.

I filled out the information I knew and asked Michelle when I should be here "show up early and do you have a change of clothes?" she asked

"ah no" Alex responded

"well don't worry about it we have some costumes in the back but if I were you stick with the gypsy theme its you" said Michelle

I thanked her and promised to be back the next night at seven. I walked out of there with a bounce to my step, even though my mother would have a cow about this job. She would be going home eventually and no one but her had to know she was ever a stripper in the devil may cry universe. She got a hot dog from a vendor on the street and ate it on the way back to the hotel.

The sun was going down and she didn't want to be out after dark in this town. She unlocked her door and slammed her hip against it to dislodge it and walked in. she flopped down on the bed. Thanking gawd she had found a job her money was almost gone and the end of the week was coming up. As soon as she had enough she would replace her guitar and work on her music while she was stuck here. Maybe she could even do some gigs on the side at one of those coffee houses she saw yesterday.

She sighed now all she had to do was decide what to do with the rest of the day tomorrow. Maybe she could find a scarf or something to turn this outfit into a suitable costume she sighed wishing she had her jewelry still it would match her theme very well. She tried watching TV for awhile and found that she didn't recognize a single thing on TV.

She ended up watching a love story or at least she thought it was one until the guy turned into a demon and tried to eat his bride. She changed the channel quickly and settled on a documentary on the history channel or at least it looked like one.

It turned out to be based on the legend of Sparda. She watched it most of the way through until parts of it sounded too sappy to be true. She finally shut it off and went to sleep, like she wanted to be reminded of Dante. The next day she decided to track down the local library hoping they had internet access there.

Unfortunately it apparently hadn't been invented in this universe yet. So she settled for looking up actual books. It took her a while to figure out the card catalog because surprise no computer database either. They didn't even have barcodes on the books and were still stamping the inside cover during check out. She shook her head and headed for the history section.

She was digging through the shelves looking for the books she had written down when she saw him. At first she mistook him for Dante but he was way too quiet to be him. She nervously went to another aisle until he left the row. She looked for the other items on her list and didn't stop until she had at least four books.

She dropped one on the way to the check out and she had to set the others down so she could reach down to get it. Her grab was intercepted by a pale male hand. She looked up at its owner and met the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. Even when Dante had been angry at her his eyes hadn't freaked her out as badly as this mans' eyes did.

"you dropped this" he said calmly.

he glanced at the title and raised an eyebrow. Something about her choice intrigued him

"ah thanks" she said

taking the book from his hands she nervously stepped back.

"An interesting choice in subjects are you a student?" he asked calmly.

His voice was soothing calm and somewhat relaxing. But for some reason the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"No just trying to learn a few things" she said.

she scooped up the other books and nervously made her exit. He smiled at her nervous gesture and watched as she quickly checked out the books she had chosen. Unlike most women she seemed to pick up that he wasn't approachable.

He partially admired her for that as well as her reluctance to share her choices with him. She wisely chose to back away from him instead of showing some trust and talking to a complete stranger. She was as intriguing as her choice of reading materials. He briefly wondered if she would have been so quick to flee if she had known he was Sparda's son, since she was reading at least one copy of the legend.


	4. Chapter 4

Messed 4

She left the library quickly; she was thoughly creeped out by her encounter with the Dante look alike. She was convinced that it wasn't Dante though. For one she had never seen him wear anything but red. The look alike had been wearing blue.

He also was way too reserved for it to be Dante, she doubted he ever stopped making wise cracks to be that calm. Plus his hair was cut and styled differently and he didn't recognize her at all. Not that he had reason to; she frowned thoroughly disturbed by the mystery man.

She walked quickly hoping on the first bus she came to. She got off about six blocks from her hotel so she hoped another bus this time she grabbed a brochure on bus passes, she would need transportation while she was here and the brochure also had the routes schedule on it. She shoved it in a book and decided she would buy a bag as soon as she made some money.A guy was selling purses for a dollar outside of a store so she bought one.

She pulled the cord and the bus let her off right next to her hotel. She walked in quickly and climbed the stairs to her room. She opened the door to her hall and walked down; in some of the rooms she heard weird noises but decided to ignore them. She doubted people came here for the room service.

She unlocked her door and bumped the door again to enter. She closed it quickly behind her and bolted the lock. For some reason she was scared but she didn't know why. She sat on her bed and tried to calm her nerves. She set the books beside her and picked one up to read. It was the one he had handed back to her. She dropped it back on the bed with a gasp and scooted away from it.

She hadn't noticed the picture on the front cover and for some reason it freaked her out even more. After a few minutes of hyperventilating she calmed down and reached slowly for the book. Determined that it would not intimidate her she gazed at the picture on the cover. The man looked remarkably like Dante only maybe a bit older. He wore what looked like turn of the century jacket, in purple of all colors.

His hair was slicked back like the guy in the library and he wore a strange round glass on one eye. He looked as calm as the guy in the library she shivered and set it back down. Deciding to read the other ones first just so she could get a decent nights sleep tonight. She opened the first one and started to read about the history of this world. She looked up at the clock after awhile and realized it was almost five.

She hoped in the shower and put her clothes back on afterwards. Deciding tomorrow she would use any tips she got to buy some more clothes. She slid her shoes back on and headed for the bus stop shoving her keys into the cheap purse she bought at the dollar store around the corner. She headed for her bus stop coming out just in time to catch it.

She rode that bus halfway to the club then switched busses that one dropped her off out front. She went around the back where Michelle had shown her and knocked on the door. A panel slid open and the bouncer from the other night peered out. He recognized her and opened the door.

"dressing rooms in there, welcome to the family" said the man.

he was grinning fiercely and she couldn't help but smile back. Though is was probably because he got a free show working here. She walked into the dressing room area. She was nervously looking around for an empty spot amid the appraising and sometimes hostile glares.

"Hi you must be gypsy I'm April" said a girl with blond hair.

She was dressed in pink and looked like walking spring time.

"Hi yes ah where?" said Alex

"oh right here next to me sin quit last week" said April.

I sat down at the makeup table and looked it over. It was mostly empty except for a package in the drawer.

"I got that for you" squealed April

Alex smiled that was sweet of her. She opened it to find several things of makeup. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you April this is so sweet" said Alex.

Two of the girls rolled their eyes at her comment and then went back to their conversation

"I can't believe he's showing his face around here?" said a girl dressed like a flapper.

"Oh I don't care I like his face" said a girl sitting next to her; she was dressed as a maid.

"And his lap and any other part of him" said a red head

she sat down on the other side of Alex. She was dressed as a biker chick

"hey I'm Roxy you must be the new girl" said the woman.

She was applying some lipstick leaning forward over the back of the chair to do so "yeah I'm gypsy" said Alex

she used the moniker they gave her earlier. The woman smirked

"yeah he'll like you provided you can move" said Roxy.

She put her foot up on her chair and fixed her boot.

"who will like me?" said Alex

the girls all looked at her with wicked smiles

"Dante!" said April with a squeal.

Alex rubbed her ear because she had been just a little close to her when she squealed. Alex didn't bother to hide her frown.

April stared at her in shock when she said "you can keep him"

Flapper girl chuckled

"I think someone's' already been burned by that fire" said flapper.

April looked at her wide eyed

"did you sleep with him?" said April.

Alex frowned and looked disgusted by the thought.

"hell no" said Alex.

Roxy grinned at her.

"By that look he won't be getting any anytime soon either" said Roxy

She walked out of the room after a last minute adjustment to her outfit. She heard rock music and about twenty minutes or so later Roxy was back in the dressing room wearing a robe and carrying her clothes.

"Hey gypsy, want me to kick him in the nuts for you" said flapper

"Naw I'll do that my self go ahead and have your fun" said Alex.

flapper laughed and headed for the door.

"Like you kid your all right" said flapper

"you really don't like him do you?" said April

"he's an asshole" Alex responded.

April chewed her bottom lip.

"Yeah but he's a great lay" said another girl, she was dark skinned and dressed like some sort of tribal princess.

Alex rolled her eyes as she walked past her. Alex focused on applying her eyeliner in the most exotic look possible. When she was done even her mother wouldn't recognize her. She was hoping Dante wouldn't recognize her at all. After earlier today she was still shaking thinking about his doppelganger.

"Where does he usually sit" she asked April

"oh with Enzo why changed your mind?" said April

"no I just want to know where to avoid looking so I don't freeze up" said Alex. April's eyes widened

"Why does he bother you that much?" said April

"yes he does there's just something dark and scary about him" said Alex

she tried to keep from smirking, she knew exactly what that was but she doubted anyone else knew Dante's' little secret. Flapper came back

"ok new girl your up after Kiara" said flapper girl.

The tribal princess walked out the door to the stage. Alex took a deep breath and tried to find her calm. Twenty minutes later kiara came back and Alex headed for the stage.

"Break a leg" called April.

Alex smiled April was certainly cheerful and it helped to lift her mood. The music started that she had selected earlier and she strutted onto the stage.

She began moving slowly at first, Moving her hips in time to the beat and through a set of both belly dancing moves and hula. She began to slowly strip. teasing them with removing only her scarf first. The guys went wild when she half removed a piece then strutted some more before removing it further. The crowd was shouting for her to take it all off. She smirked but kept teasing them.

She must be driving them nuts with the slow reveal. At last her top hit the ground and they cheered. She almost laughed at them. She tossed her hair a spun shaking her hips to the rhythm and began to slowly strip off her skirt. It hit the floor and she was on stage in nothing but a g string. She strutted closer to the edge of the stage and some guys shoved money into her string. she wiggled her ass for them and moved back up the stage.

She was allowing the guys around the stage to show their appreciation with money as she moved towards her clothes. The song came to an end and she picked up her clothes and walked off stage. Dante watched her move off stage with a smirk; he took a sip of his beer and turned his attention back to Enzo.

"So what do you think?" said Enzo


	5. Chapter 5

Messed 5

Alex was trying not to shake; she did it she actually danced for paying customers. She set her stuff on her chair and started redressing.

"you ain't gonna go out for the lap dances?" said kiara.

Alex swallowed nervously she didn't think she could handle being that close to the customers.

"geez kia give her a break it's her first day" said Roxy

Kiara made a scoffing noise and went out the door in a robe and heels.

"just so you know Enzo won't let it slide for too long pretty soon their gonna ask for you" said Roxy

She nervously looked at her makeup stand wondering how she had gotten herself in this mess at all.

"you ain't never done it have you?" said Flapper

Alex shook her head no.

"and I'm not even sure how to do it" said Alex

"Go watch honey that's how I learned just remember don't go home with them and no real names we get weirdos here" said Roxy

Alex sighed and finished dressing, and then she went to the side of the stage and watched through the curtains. Her focus on the girls gyrating on the patrons laps. She almost gave up and went home that night. She had counted on just dancing. She could tune out her surroundings when she danced she wouldn't be able to in such close proximity to the customers.

She was already somewhat creeped out by all the hands that had shoved money into her underwear tonight could she really do that. This whole business made her feel so dirty. She continued to scan the crowd until she spotted Dante watching her. She ducked back inside feeling absurdly like a kid spying on their parents. She didn't know why that man made her feel so guilty but he did. She was turning to head back to the dressing room when Enzo came through the side curtain.

"hey kid their asking for you" said Enzo

He seemed incredibly pleased by the idea too bad she didn't share the feeling

"So go on what are you waiting for?" said Enzo

She saw his hopeful face and knew if she told him the truth he would probably fire her. With no other job options out there she really didn't have a choice.

So she bit her lip and her pride and said "which ones are asking?"

Enzo eagerly pointed out a couple oriental businessmen and one old guy. She opted to get the old guy out of the way first, since there were three of the businessmen and only one old man. Besides she was going to need some sort of practice first. She nervously approached the old man she wasn't quite sure what the etiquette was for a lap dance.

"hey beautiful you really know how to move" said the old guy

"Why thank you that's sweet of you to say so" said Alex.

The old man patted his lap and she straddled his legs. Then she looked nervously around. Ok now what she thought?

"just rock back and forth honey" said the old guy

She laughed nervously "sorry first day jitters" said Alex

"Oh I understand let old Hanson teach ya sweetie" said the old man

Fortunately it wasn't as disgusting as she feared. She knew she was being watched the whole time she was out there but her glance never went towards Dante's corner. She was nervous enough without adding that to the mix too. She managed to get through the experience unscathed and did her second show of the night after wards.

She was starting to loosen up finally and felt somewhat less disgusted with herself than she thought she would. She was washing her makeup off when Enzo walked into the dressing room. He tapped a couple girls on the arm and then pointed at her.

"come on honey join us" said Enzo

April squealed delightedly when she realized Alex was also chosen for whatever it was Enzo wanted. When Enzo walked out ahead of them Alex pulled April closer and whispered in her ear.

"what's going on?"said Alex

"Special clients were gonna party, come on it'll be fun" said April

Alex was worried about what she meant by partying she hoped they didn't mean drugs because she never touched the stuff and wouldn't even if it meant this job. Enzo led them out onto the floor and towards the table he had been sitting at earlier. Dante and some other guy were already sitting there. She let April slide in next to Dante and carefully put the other girl between her and the other guy. Unfortunately it left her next to the boss.

Enzo slid in next to her effectively trapping her in the booth. April was already leaning close to Dante and he seemed to be enjoying the attention. Enzo put his arm around her shoulders. Only the other guy seemed disinterested in their company. She made the decision that whatever partying occurred she would find a way to this man's side. At least that way she wouldn't be expected to sleep with her boss or Dante.

Roxy seemed irritated by the man's cool demeanor and was eying Alex. Alex gave her the silent nod with her eyes indicating she would gladly switch.

"boss man I hate to be a bother but I got to use the little girls room" said Roxy

Enzo shifted out of his seat an d Alex followed him out so Roxy could slide out. Roxy headed for the restroom and Alex slid back in giving Roxy the change she wanted. It put her right next to an older gentleman. He was white haired like Dante yet his hair was slicked back. He wore a monocle on one eye and was dressed like something out of old Europe. He seemed to be out of place here and he obviously didn't like being here. She refrained from doing what Roxy had done and cling all over him.

He had a coffee cup in front of him as opposed to Dante's beer. He glanced at her briefly when she didn't immediately throw herself at him. Alex could tell this man was very old school by just his demeanor. He probably thought all the girls here were whores and wanted nothing to do with them.

Roxy came back just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I believe you were just telling us of a job you may have for us?" said the man

His voice was a smooth cultured baritone that sent a shiver down her spine. Dante visibly rolled his eyes and glared at the older man. Enzo stood up and let Roxy in before sitting down next to her. He absently put his arm around Roxy and she smirked at Alex in relieved thanks. A waitress set a beer in front of Alex and she ignored it. She didn't drink as a rule, one of her uncle's was an alcoholic and she didn't want to take the chance it was in her genetics. The man raised his cup to his mouth and took a sip.

Alex found herself staring at his every move; even the way he swallowed was fascinating. She glanced up and met his eye. He had caught her staring at him. Her cheeks turned crimson and she saw him grin ever so slightly.

"yes I do, one of my last girls went missing she turned up a few days ago" said Enzo

He sounded angry to her and she wondered what happened to make him so angry

"are you certain it wasn't a human doing the dispatching?" said the man

Enzo grunted and nodded yes. Dante and the strange man met eyes then the man turned back towards Enzo.

"very well we will take the assignment, have you any witnesses" said the man

She couldn't stop staring and she didn't know why.

"do stop staring child it is rude" said the man

It felt as if she had been released and it was weird but welcome she heard Dante chuckle

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it dad maybe she thinks you're hot" said Dante

The man turned to glare at man didn't answer Dante's tease and the room suddenly seemed to get colder.

"I'm sorry" said Alex on reflex

The man's gaze shifted again to Alex and he pinned her with his gaze. His eyes were a glacial blue that for some reason reminded her of winter. She shivered a little but held his gazer without flinching. The man smiled and turned away

"apology accepted" he said calmly

"perhaps we should retire to some place more comfortable" said Enzo

He gave Dante a meaningful look and Dante nodded. Enzo stood up slowly dragging Roxy to her feet after him Dante sighed and did the same pulling a reluctant April to her feet. The older gentleman slid out as well but made no move to assist Alex out of the booth. She sighed softly and climbed out on her own.

She really wanted to go home not go party she was tired and wanted to just take a shower and fall into bed.

Enzo led the way out of the building and into a waiting limousine. Alex unconsciously fell in step beside the man and did her best to look anywhere but at him. Enzo climbed inside the limo and Roxy followed him inside it. Dante climbed in next and April followed him in.

She curled up next to him again and Alex saw the older man roll his eyes at dantes partner Dante grinned and watched the old man climb inside. Alex climbed in next. She sat a little a ways from the old man. She thought it best to give him his personal space, especially when she saw the but of a huge gun sticking out under his coat. She would be willing to bet that cane wasn't an ordinary cane either. He made no move to close the space between them and seemed relieved she wasn't clinging to him as Roxy had done.

Alex watched the scenery roll by and absently listened to the conversation. She was also mulling some of it over in her mind and comparing it to what she knew of the game. Dante hunted demons so whatever Enzo was hiring him for had to do with that. It was enough info to make her want to run screaming, considering she knew they really existed.

She shook those thoughts the last thing she needed was a mental replay of her first encounter. The old man with him was a mystery, Dante usually worked alone didn't he. Unless you count the eye candy females they threw in for his cohorts.

"I will have Vergil look into it" said the old man.

Something in Alex's mind was trying to tell her something but she couldn't place it all it was telling her was the intro at the beginning of the game. She glanced briefly at the old man. He seemed to be deep in thought about something she quickly looked back out the window when he started to turn towards her.

Her heart did a panicked leap when she finally put two and two together. Sparda, holy crap he couldn't be could he?

The car slowed to a stop and she climbed out of the car in a daze. They had stopped in front of a sizable house. Enzo seemed in an unusually chipper mood as he unlocked the door.

"welcome to my humble abode" said Enzo

Dante nodded and said nice but given the fact that April had her hand in his top and was nuzzling his neck.

"ladies why don't you make yourselves more presentable and meet us on the veranda" said Enzo

Roxy and April excused themselves and Alex reluctantly followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Messed 6

Roxy and April were laughing and giggling all the way upstairs. While Alex trod silently behind them. She could guess why Enzo wanted them out of the room.

whatever they were discussing he didn't want the girls to know about. not that she could blame him demons were pretty freaky and if Enzo was having demon problems he wouldn't have employees for long.

provided they lived that long. a cold shiver ran down her spine and she barely suppressed the urge to whimper.

She so wanted to go home, really really wanted to go home. she would take cheating boyfriends and calculus mid terms over hungry demons any day.

when she entered the bedroom she found the girls digging through a box filled with what looked like swimsuits.

"he has a pool?" said Alex

"of course" said Roxy

she tossed two small pieces of fabric her way. Alex held them up and raised an eyebrow.

they were purple with little white flowers on them. or at least the parts that weren't string.

"do you have anything with more coverage" said Alex

April giggled

"gypsy they've seen everything you have already" she said.

she could feel her face turning crimson.

"I know but still" she said

Roxy was already stripping down to put hers on

"besides you won't be wearing it for long" said April

Alex frowned she didn't like the way this party was heading. Enzo obviously had it in mind for the girls to sweeten the deal with a little gratuitous sex.

Somehow she doubted that would work with the old man.

Roxy snorted "doubt it she got stuck with a cold fish" said Roxy

"maybe he's just old fashioned?" said Alex

"yeah old fashioned usually equals prude just look at Dante's brother Vergil now there's a cold fish" said Roxy

April actually frowned

"yeah I know he's a big ol meany" said April

"why what'd he do?" said Alex

"called us whores and threw us out, pissed Dante off something furious he did" said Roxy

April looked like she was going to launch into a crying fest so Alex changed the subject.

"don't worry about me guys if he ain't interested it's no skin off my back" said Alex

"oh don't worry hon I'm sure he'll come around if not I'm sure Dante will go for a little two on one" said April

Alex grimaced that wasn't what she was trying to do. So she decided to level with them

"look I'm not really interested in getting laid I'd rather dance and that's it" said Alex

Roxy started laughing until she realized she was serious.

"your serious, oh boy, ahh shit" said Roxy

she wiped her hand on her forehead and then glared at Alex

"why not?" said April

she seemed upset by her admission.

"I just would rather experience that with someone I actually care about" said Alex

"Oh My Gawd your a Virgin!" Roxy exclaimed

April and Alex immediately shushed her because she had said it rather loudly. April looked at Alex in disbelief.

"then how'd you learn to dance like that?" said April

"years of dance classes, gymnastics and martial arts" said Alex

"so you've never ,ever I mean not even in school?" Said Roxy

Alex shook her head no.

"no and I'd like to keep it that way and for the record I do not like Dante and I sure as hell would never sleep with him" said Alex

both of them looked at her with wide eyes clearly showing their shock.

"oh man" said Roxy

"but please don't tell them I said any of this ok please" said Alex

April was the first to promise her

"don't worry your one of us now and we watch each others backs" said Roxy

"yeah were like sisters or something" said April

she hugged Alex fiercely and Roxy pulled a swimsuit cover out of the pile.

"here this should help" said Roxy

Alex gave her a grateful smile and quickly got dressed. she tugged the short almost see through dress over her head.

the others waited for her to get ready and then they went back downstairs as a group.

Alex let Roxy and April take the lead. Roxy walked strait over to Enzo and April practically skipped towards Dante. she looked around for the old man praying he hadn't left already.

she found him sitting by the pool at one of the few tables. she walked over and calmly sat down in the opposite chair.

she saw him glance at her and give her a once over with his eyes then he went back to sipping something from a cup.

by the tea bag on his plate it was some sort of tea. she absently wondered if she could get a cup.

"hey kid heads up" said Dante

he tossed her a soda and took the beer Enzo had gotten for her for himself. she tried to catch it but Dante wasn't the best throw.

the can was intercepted before it could make contact with her face by a white gloved hand. he handed it to her without saying a word and then sat back in his chair.

she wanted to ask him so many questions but she thought it would be rude. he was watching her as she sipped at the strange soda.

"you do not drink?" he said calmly

she wasn't sure if he was asking her a question or making an observation. so she shook her head no in response.

"do I make you nervous?" he said

after a few more sips of tea. he was watching her the whole time he was drinking. it truthfully was making her nervous because he was otherwise inscrutable.

"a little" she answered.

"what were your instructions?" he said

"there were none it was just implied" said Alex

he sipped again and seemed to be lost in thought. he was watching the other two couples with an unreadable expression. Roxy and Enzo got up and made their way inside.

Dante was lip locked with April at the moment.

"today was your first day wasn't it?" said the man

"yeah and I'd kinda like to keep my job" said Alex

he turned his gaze back to her.

"but not if it involves sleeping with me?" he said with a smirk

she opened her mouth to protest his assessment but the look in his eyes made her rethink that.

"it's not personal I just would prefer to do that with someone I actually care about" she said

he smiled at her response and then sat back.

"you are honest" he said

he sounded surprised by that statement as if he expected her to lie about her intentions.

"what have I got to lie about?" she said calmly

he smiled wickedly at her statement

"most women lie about everything in my experience" said the man

she snorted

"then you obviously haven't met the right women" she answered

he chuckled at her response.

"Are you the right woman" he said with a chuckle

she shrugged "that would depend on the man" she answered

he chuckled again and glanced over at Dante he wrinkled his nose in disgust and Alex turned to look.

April had her head thrown back and was obviously enjoying herself. Dante's hand was in her bottoms.

Alex looked away quickly her face turning a bright red color in embarrassment.

he sighed like he was dealing with a lost cause his gaze automatically returning to his companion.

"they really should find a room for their antics" said the man

he was eying her closely taking special note of the rising shade of crimson on her cheeks.

"you have never been with a man have you?" he said

she was about to protest again but decided against it again he was obviously adept at reading people

"ah no" she said.

"is that why you chose me?" he asked

"not entirely Roxy really likes Enzo" she said with a shrug.

he snorted

"please don't make excuses for your motives you assumed I wouldn't want what you were supposed to offer and chose me just to protect you virtue , I dare you to tell me I'm wrong" said the man

she swallowed his eyes were back to the cold gaze again and this time he sounded a bit angry.

"no your not wrong, its just ,I'm sorry" she said

she started to stand up and walk away. she couldn't do this she just couldn't. a firm grip on her arm stopped her and turned her back towards him.

"once again honesty, even if it cost you everything, interesting" he said

he still held her arm so she couldn't go anywhere.

"I'm sorry I can't" she said

she tried to extract her arm from his grip. he smiled tightened his grip and pulled her back down.

"do sit and we will discuss it" he said

though his voice was calm she could swear he was somewhat offended by her attempt to leave.

his grip on her arm was like a steel vice and when he twisted her wrist she almost cried out in pain.

the way he bent her wrist forced her to either sit or risk a broken wrist.

she sat down and he abruptly released her wrist. she absently rubbed her wrist while she waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. Alex watched him warily wondering if she were to run would he chase her or shoot her.

"I am sorry if I harmed you that was not my intention" he said

"it... it's ok" she said.

He reached for his cup and took another drink.

"how badly do you need this job?" he asked

his gaze steadily boring into her watching for her reaction. she swallowed she didn't want to give him that much leverage over her but despite her wishes to do otherwise she found herself answering the question.

"he was the only one who would hire me" she said

she immediately wanted to kick herself for her honesty. she looked at him nervously waiting for him to take advantage of her fully.

"what is your name?" he asked

suddenly she blinked back forming tears and murmured

"Gypsy"

he snorted and glared at her

"your real name not your stage name" he said

she blinked in shock her mouth had suddenly gone dry for some reason and she took a sip of her soda. her hand shook some so she set it down after one sip.

"Alex" she said softly.

"Alex" he said softly

letting the name roll smoothly off his tongue.

"much lovelier than Gypsy don't you agree" said the man

"what do I call you?" she said

he smiled at her question

"you may call me Ritter" said the man

she frowned she knew enough German to know what that meant.

"knight what's your last name Dunkelheit?" said Alex

he smiled at her and for a brief second she could have sworn all of his teeth were sharp. she nervously swallowed thinking maybe she overstepped.

"now why would you say that?" said Ritter

though his tone was light she could see it somehow angered him.

"come on you can't seriously tell me no ones figured that out yet" said Alex

"why yes they have my dear Alex" said Ritter

"so what's next you gonna claim your Sparda too?" said Alex

"I mean...Real"

her words were suddenly cut off by the feel of cold metal against her stomach. she swallowed nervously

"what are you doing?" she said

"I would choose my next words carefully if I were you they may very well be your last" he said calmly.

her eyes went wide with fear and she clamped her mouth shut. Firmly convinced she was sitting across from a very fast crazy person.

"wise move now tell me where did you hear that name?" said Ritter

she swallowed nervously obviously the legend wasn't well known here and he was definitely going to shoot her if she didn't say something fast.

"it's a story in a game my brother owns" she said

he cuffed her in the back of the head

"try again and it better be good" said Sparda

she swallowed again

"honestly there's this game where I come from it's called Devil May Cry and the main character is this guy named Dante who's the son of this demon lord dude name Sparda."she said

she heard the gun click.

"only he's not a bad guy cause he rebelled against his own kind and saved humanity from an invasion of a demon army" said Alex

she was cringing away from him when she finished expecting any minute to be shot. she wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the arm and be dragged into the pool house.

he shoved her so she landed on her rear and locked the door behind them.

"are you going to kill me?" she said

he ignored her question and pointed his gun at her.

"strip" he ordered

she looked shocked for a few second until he started to squeeze the trigger.

"whaat?" she said

"you do it for a living it shouldn't be too hard to do now, I assure you your life depends on it" he said

she swallowed and slowly pulled the covering off her head.

"the swim suit too" he ordered

she swallowed and reluctantly slid the panties down her legs and untied the strings on the top. both garments hit the floor and she reflexively started to cover her breasts.

"hands to the sides and keep them there" he said

she obeyed and stood there literally shaking. he came forward and bent down. he slid his gloved hands over her bare skin as though he were looking for something.

he even lifted her feet and checked the soles of her feet. she swallowed again when his hands went higher and gasped when he parted her legs to inspect there.

she wasn't sure what he was looking for but she wished he would hurry up. his hand slid up under her breasts she closed her eyes when his gentle handling started to make her skin tingle.

he lifted her arms and checked each one before moving up to her neck.

he grabbed her hair and physically tilted her head. running his fingers through her hair and checking her scalp. after a few seconds he let go and stepped back.

he was eying her critically and she just stood there shivering in both fear and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

messed 7

author's note: chapter warning this chapter contains rape if this offends you you may skip this chapter and still be able to follow the in mind Sparda is a demon and there mating practices are bound to be somewhat more violent then humanity's

He paced where he was. he could feel her fear radiating off of her in waves. a small darker part of himself reveled in the feeling and the smells she was unconsciously giving off.

he didn't find any slave mark on her anywhere and other then a very light scent of brimstone he detected no demonic undertones.

so she wasn't a slave and she wasn't serving someone unless she had yet to meet who she served and was working through human middle men.

he would have to follow her to find out for sure about that. there was one other test he could do to check her story. he watched her shivering there in the small room

. something stirred between his legs. it was now or never. he strode forward quickly and pushed her back against a box.

he shoved her so she fell back against it and he stepped between her legs lifted one and bent down.

her back hit the wooden box hard and she struggled to rise. he shoved her back and lifted her legs before he knelt between them.

he was holding her firmly behind her knees in a grip that was sure to leave bruises. she saw him lean down and started to sit up

"stop what are you..?" she started to say

when she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her thigh.

she sat up and looked down and saw blood. she also saw his teeth buried in her thigh.

"ow, ow what the frack?" she said

he bit down harder and she screamed. she slammed her fist into his jaw until he slowly withdrew his teeth and licked the open wound.

he licked his lips and stared down at her. he didn't bother to hide his teeth at all and his eyes were now a red color.

he had his head thrown back and he looked like he was somehow getting off on what he did.

the combined smell of her fear and her apparent arousal was driving him nuts by the time he sank his teeth in.

the hot rush of pure virgin blood made him giddy with power. he lapped at the wound and sucked deeply he bit down a second time, giving in to the pure ecstasy her blood was giving him.

his blissful trance was broken when she punched him in the jaw and screamed.

he released her legs and stepped back. he was trying to control the drug like euphoria her intoxicating blood provided.

Alex backed up and slid off the box. she watched him warily until she saw the bulge in his pants. she grabbed her clothes and booked it for the door.

which in hindsight was probably the stupidest thing she ever did.

he was trying to get it under control and come back down from the high. then she ran and his predatory instincts kicked in.

she had her hand on the lock she was turning it and then she heard the growl.

she turned slightly and had enough time to register the eyes before she was flying across the room. she hit the box and bounced over it.

she heard her wrist make a cracking noise and screamed. a second later a heavy weight was pressing her to the floor.

"get off of me!" she screamed

she was met with a growl and a hand grabbed her hair and bent her back wards till she made contact with something cool and smooth.

she brought her elbow back hard and was rewarded with a stabbing pain as her arm connected with what felt like armor. she heard a throaty chuckle she recognized just before he forced her head sideways.

she got her first real look at her assailant right then as he bent forward. he opened his mouth in what could only be described as a smile.

then he suddenly bit her shoulder she screamed again as she felt his teeth bury in her shoulder.

she tried to hit him again and he pined her arms down to her sides. she still struggled because she was completely terrified.

unfortunately all she was doing with her struggles was exciting him further.

he purred into her throat when she brushed his groin with her struggles. the pants were becoming unbearable as was the growing hardness.

between her struggling her blood and her terror he was well past arousal. almost to the point if he didn't find release he would go insane.

he loosened his pants with one hand and let them drop. his body had long since shed its guise of humanity and taken on his true form.

"please don't do this just let me go and I won't tell anyone I promise" she begged

he chuckled and withdrew his teeth from her shoulder. he licked over the wound to seal it and prevent an infection from setting in.

"what happened to your courage" he teased

"f you get off of me" she retaliated

"when I am through now relax and you may enjoy some of this" said Sparda

she felt him tilt her hips to align her.

"I thought you were a gentlemen" she yelled at him

"I am you have a way of making a man lose all sense of control" he said

then he plunged inside of her she gasped as he pushed his way inside. he was rough at first and she kept trying to get away from him.

until he dug his nails into her hips. she stopped fighting him after that and just whimpered and sobbed along to his movements.

he became slower somewhat until the end and for awhile she thought he was getting gentler. then he suddenly thrust forward and released deep inside her and held her there until he was done.

he slowly released her. she crawled forward curled up into a little ball and sobbed.

his breathing gradually calmed and he slowly came back to his senses. he resumed his human form and looked down at his victim.

he instantly regretted his actions when he saw the bloody wounds and bruises.

he said a few swear words in his native tongue when he noticed the bites on her shoulder. A mating was the last thing he needed and that bite would mark her as his for all of demon kind.

he tugged his clothes back on and slowly bent to pick up hers. he approached her slowly and she backed into the corner. he held his hands up to placate her.

"easy I will not harm you" he said calmly

"yeah right" she hissed back.

he handed her, her clothes and she snatched them from his out stretched hand. she shakily tried to put them back on and he saw her wince when she tried to lift her leg to put her foot in the bottoms.

he snaked his arm around her waist and slid it up for her.

"stop touching me" she hissed and tried to push him away.

he ignored her until she burst into tears. He tried to pull her into a hug and she started hitting him.

he stood still as she vented her anger on him and then held her close as she cried in his arms. he helped her with her top when she finally stopped hitting him and then he wrapped his coat around her.

"duck down inside my coat we need to get something more on you" he said.

"put me down" she ordered

he chuckled married less than a few minutes and already she was giving orders. she hit him in the jaw again and instead of yelling at her he kissed her on the lips.

"stop fighting me you will not win" he said

he wrapped the coat around her tighter crossed the pool area and entered the house. he climbed the stairs with her in his arms

"what room?" he asked

she pulled down the coat to look out.

"second left" she said

he walked in set her on the bed and closed the door. she saw him lock it again and started to scoot off the bed

"freeze!" he shouted

she abruptly stopped and wobbled in place.

"never ever run from a predator it makes you prey" he said

he walked towards her and she glared at him. he bent down and sorted through the outfits on the floor.

"which of these are yours?" he said

his voice had gone back to it's habitual calm and she was unconsciously responding to it.

"those" she said pointing at one item in his hands and another on the floor.

he carefully helped her to redress in her own attire and he pocketed the outfit she had been wearing and carefully led her out.

Dante was coming out of one of the rooms when they walked into the hall.

"she's asleep" he said

tossing his head in the direction of the sleeping April. he then looked pointedly at his dad and raised an eyebrow.

"I called us a cab I take it she's joining us" said Dante

Sparda nodded yes and scooped her into his arms again. he wanted to get her out of there before Enzo or the other girls woke up and saw her face.

The cab pulled up and Dante went to it's side held the door open so his dad could set her down he walked around and climbed in on the opposite side.

she was now sandwiched between the two devil hunters. she scrunched down in the huge coat and buried her head on Sparda's chest.

she didn't really want to touch him but she also didn't want to answer any questions right now.

"take me home" she murmured into his chest.

"shush we are relax sweetheart" he said softly

Dante glanced at his father. the cab stopped in front of their house Dante paid for the cab ride while his father carried the girl into the house.

the cab pulled away as Dante headed up the stairs. Vergil held the door open for his father and his bundle.

he watched as Sparda climbed the stairs entered his room and closed the door behind. him. Dante came in a second after and closed the door. sealing the houses ward's behind him.

"what happened?" said Vergil

his gaze was rifted on the stairs.

"I'm not certain but I'm sure we'll find out" said Dante

"she was bleeding" said Vergil

Dante looked up the stairs

"I know" said Dante.

"I take it we have a job?" said Vergil

"yep, she's part of it and as soon as dad gets down here he'll tell you everything" said Dante

Sparda unwrapped the coat from her shoulders removed her shoes and slid her under the covers. he would sleep downstairs until she got used to his presence but he would have to keep her until she healed.

if necessary he would wipe her memory of the event. it would pain him to loose her like that but he would rather she remain sane then have to be kept.

he shut out the light and locked the door behind him from the outside. the room had no window so he had no fear of her escaping through a window.

he walked to the end of the hall took a deep breath and tried to think of what he was going to tell the boys.

he walked slowly down the stairs. both boys were waiting for him in the family room. Dante looked up at his dad

"so?" he asked

Sparda

sighed and collapsed into his favorite lounge chair.

"your old mans an idiot" said Sparda

Vergil made a snorting noise.

"so how long is she staying?" said Dante

"until she heals possibly longer" said Sparda

"why longer don't we have enough useless female bodies around here?" said Vergil

"son women aren't useless and Trish and lady do have their uses" said Sparda

Vergil snorted again

"why did we smell blood?" said Vergil

"because I bit her" said Sparda

Vergil hissed and stopped leaning back in his chair to sit forward and glare at his father.

"please tell me your kidding she can't even fight, she's a liability at best" said Dante

" don't you think I know that?" said Sparda

raising his voice some before calming back down again.

"I just lost control, for one minute" said Sparda

he stood up to pace towards the book case.

"she's going to run the first chance she gets" said Vergil

"I know that's why I locked her in" said Sparda

Vergil sighed

"I'll strengthen the sound dampeners" said Vergil

"Dante would you call Dr Blaylock in the morning I believe I broke her wrist" said Sparda

Dante set his magazine on the table

"whoa tell us what happened" said Dante

Sparda sighed and started talking.

"she knew my real name and yours" said Sparda

Vergil set his tea down before he dropped it.

"how was she in league with someone?" said Vergil

Sparda shook his head no.

"no I checked thoroughly in all ways possible, unfortunately she was pure" said Sparda

"a virgin in this day and age?" said Dante.

Vergil glared at him.

"it was fine at first I was fighting the effects of her blood but her fear and her arousal did me in" said Sparda

Vergil and Dante shook there heads they both knew how potent a combination that could be particularly when the demon kind in question hadn't had relations in awhile.

"what did you do?" said Vergil

"she ran for it and my instincts kicked in, stupid animalistic nonsense" said Sparda

"father it's not your fault" said Vergil

"then whose fault is it hers for being so damn irresistible, damn it I knew I should have pushed her away" said Sparda

"then why didn't you?" said Dante

"she was just so fascinating and I don't know maybe it was loneliness, I don't know" said Sparda

his sons looked on in worry. gave him all the support they could and then went to bed themselves. Sparda curled up on the couch and waited until he could relax enough to sleep.

Sleep unfortunately was a long time coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Messed 8.1

She was running and something kept catching her and tearing her apart she could swear she could feel it's teeth. she screamed when she felt them at her throat and lunged forward.

she pitched precariously forward and opened her eyes in time to stop herself from tumbling off the bed.

unfortunately that sent a stabbing wave of agony up her arm. she sucked in a second scream and it came out a sob.

she was cradling her wrist in her good hand and looking around the strange room.

she didn't recognize it at all was she still at Enzo's. had someone found her in the pool house and taken her inside.

If so why wasn't she at a hospital? everything ached especially her shoulder and wrist. had it really happened? she wondered

she slid the blankets back some and saw the hideous mark on her inner thigh. she covered it quickly with a whimper of no.

she wanted to break down and cry. but she couldn't allow herself that luxury just yet. she slowly eased herself out of the bed. everything hurt more when she moved it and her thigh muscle screamed in pain.

tears were pooling in her eyes as she finally reached the door. she turned the knob and realized it was locked.

she moaned and dug through her hair for a hair pin. she found two and bent them into the shape she needed. she leaned down on shaky legs and tried to pick the lock.

she had to wipe her eyes several times because she was in agony. when at long last the lock clicked she didn't even have the energy to celebrate.

she pulled open the door and came face to face with a pair of brown boots. she heard their owner chuckle so she looked up.

"it seems your more resourceful than we thought." said the man

her mouth dropped open in shock as he walked in carrying a tray of food. he set it on a side table and came back across the room towards her.

she backed away. What the hell was Dante's doppelganger doing here? he smiled at her and for some reason she was even more unnerved.

"really my dear you won't get very far do please sit down and eat something" said the twin

she swallowed and started to go out the door. she stumbled down the hall and the twin calmly followed her to the head of the stairs.

when she stubbornly tried to start down them he lost his patience and picked her up like a child.

"let me go!" she yelled

"nope I do not think that is the wisest course of action" he said calmly

he carried her struggling body back into the room and gently set her on the bed. pulled back the covers slid her legs onto the bed and covered them.

fluffed some pillows behind her and set a lap tray over her legs

"now eat" he ordered

she glared at him for a few seconds.

"Dante?" she asked

he shook his head no

"Vergil, Dante is my brother now eat there will be time enough for questions later" he said

she eyed him warily for a few moments and he sat down in one of the only chairs in the room when she didn't immediately comply.

"Don't I know you from some where?" she said softly

he tilted his head and regarded her for a few moments.

"perhaps we will discus it later," he said and again motioned towards the food.

she swallowed nervously and picked up a muffin and started nibbling. He was the one from the library she was sure of it.

He said he was Dante's brother which meant he was also Sparda's son. she picked up the juice and washed down the dry lump and muffin from her mouth.

the breakfast contained quite a bit of protein for some reason.

She wondered at that but didn't bother asking why. he didn't seem like he wanted to answer her questions. she ate quickly even though she really wasn't hungry. he picked up the empty plate and tray.

folded the tray closed and set it by the door and exited the room. she heard the door lock click shut and frowned at the closed door.

she debated trying to pick the lock again but decided against it she was sore enough from her first attempt.

Vergil closed the door locked it and with a simple spell made the lock tumblers vanish. now only a key would open the door. he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

his father and Dante were seated at the table eating breakfast. he put her plate in the dishwasher and served his own plate.

"how is she?" Said his dad

Vergil sighed and sat down

"she is a feisty one I will give her that" said Vergil

"why what'd she do?" asked Dante

"picked the lock and tried to make a run for it" said Vergil

he was biting into his toast when his dad lowered the paper.

"you stopped her of course?" said Sparda

"of course" said Vergil

"she has a lot of questions" said Vergil

"I know so did her boss, which incidentally insured our job by the way." said Dante

Sparda glared at his youngest son and Vergil stuffed egg into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sparda sighed and set down his paper, downed his juice and stood up.

"then I suppose I should stop acting the coward and face her" he said

"good luck " said both boys.

Sparda frowned and headed for the stairs if she was anything like Eva he better be ready to duck fast. he climbed the stairs slowly and took a key out of the pocket in his coat.

he took a deep breath and opened the door. he slowly walked in and waited for her reaction. she was laying back on her pillows and she looked like she was attempting to get comfortable.

she heard the door and at first thought it might be that Vergil guy coming back so she turned over slowly and froze. the breath left her lungs like someone had gut punched her.

he was standing there just watching her. his expression seemed unreadable except for his eyes.

she watched what looked like pain cross them as he looked over his damage.

"we need to talk" he said simply

she barely resisted the urge to flinch but still he saw it. he took a seat by the door.

"when can I leave?" she asked

"that is why we must speak" said Sparda

"where am I?" she asked

"my home" he said

and hopefully soon to be yours he amended mentally. she pursed her lips then instantly regretted it when she realized one of her fillings had come loose.

"you can't keep me forever you know people will wonder what happened to me" said Alex

"they know or at least the non detailed version I supplied" he said calmly

he saw the hope die in her eyes for a second and instantly kicked himself mentally.

"I am sorry but no one's coming to rescue you" he said calmly

she was at once reminded of Vergil. He expected her to throw a tantrum even try to wound him back instead she asked a soft

"why?"

he frowned that wasn't what he expected at all and he was beginning to worry he had unhinged her mind.

"why did I lie to your friends or why did I attack you?' he asked

she glared at him and said "both"

he sighed


	9. Chapter 9

Messed 9

He wasn't sure how to answer that soft question because he wasn't certain why he had attacked her either. so he opted to answer the more obvious question first.

"well I lied to cover what I did" he stated calmly

he leaned back in the chair and rested his hands on his lap. she looked pissed off to him but she was holding it back quite well.

"you wouldn't have had to if you had kept some measure of control" she stated

he smiled ruefully.

"you have no idea how hard I try to do just that" he said

"try shouldn't it be tried?" said Alex

he smiled wanly

"no it is still try" he said calmly

she pulled her blankets tighter.

"relax I will do nothing further without your consent" said Sparda

"that didn't matter to you before" said Alex

he actually winced for half a second.

" unfortunately words cannot express how much I regret that, I usually have much better control than that" he said

she snorted and tugged the blankets up tighter to her chest.

"I have called a doctor to see to your wounds I don't think I need to tell you not to discus this" he said

"how long do I have to stay here?" she asked

he sighed and looked vaguely uncomfortable for some reason.

"at least until your wounds are completely healed, on that I must insist" he said

she caught the undertones in his words and frowned at him.

"you're not telling me everything and you still didn't answer my question" she said

he looked nervous to her for some reason and she had no idea why. it wasn't as if she could hurt him.

"no I have not mostly because I am uncertain why your blood caused such a reaction in me" he said

he actually sounded uncertain and part of her was gleefully malicious about it. she snorted and he looked up at her.

"if you are still angry I will let you vent your anger upon my person" he said calmly

she rolled her eyes and then glared at him.

"like I could actually do any damage to you" she said

he extended his sword cane to her.

"I would let you use Luce or ombra but I doubt you could handle the recoil" he said

"Luce and ombra?" she said in shock

he pulled one of his huge guns out of his coat.

"this is Luce" he said

simply he held the weapon so she could see it clearly.

"you name your weapons?" she said in shock

"yes as do my son's it is some what of a tradition" he said.

she eyed the cane extended to her.

"here take it if it makes you feel better" he said

she gingerly took the weapon.

"it parts at the top" he said calmly

she tugged firmly to reveal a small slender blade decorated with strange symbols. she looked up at him plainly confused by his actions he certainly wasn't acting like the monster that attacked her.

"much better?" he asked

she nodded yes.

"your avoiding the question" she said

he stood and calmly walked towards her. she scooted back and started to draw the blade.

"still fear me?" he asked

she nodded yes and he stepped back. he wore a slightly hurt expression on his face.

"there is something else we must discuss but first if you will" he said

holding his hands out to his sides. she looked at him and at the blade in her hands, then back at him. she sheathed the blade.

"I can't do that" she said

she started to hand the weapon back. he smiled at her and instead of taking the blade back sat down again.

"very well please keep it though I insist" he said

he looked slightly apprehensive for some reason.

"you are right I am being less than honorable with you please forgive me" he said

she watched him warily while he attempted to assemble his thoughts.

"I don't know how to put this but you know I am not human" he said

she nodded yes and continued to watch him. she wasn't planning to let him get off easy and was quite frankly enjoying seeing him sweat.

"so you are aware that different peoples have different customs?" he said

she nodded again and he wiped his hand on his face in apparent discomfort.

"we have very radically different customs from humans when it comes to choosing a mate" he said

the last word was said somewhat softer than the rest, almost as if he hoped she wouldn't hear it.

"mate?" she said

he sighed apparently luck wasn't with him today.

"yes mate, what I did last night was part of a mating ceremony" said Sparda

her mouth dropped open in shock.

"ma mating ceremony!" said Alex

"yes all that remains is the binding ceremony" he said calmly.

Alex's mind sputtered like a candle as she tried to wrap her mind around what he just said. her mind suddenly snapped back and she saw neon red.

she drew the sword with a yell and stabbed it strait forward. his blade slid smoothly through his chest and hit the back of the chair.

she stood there holding the weapon imbedded in his chest. shocked at what she did she stumbled backwards and fell on the bed.

he looked down at the wound in shock for half a second. he watched her stumble away in shock and he slid the blade out of his body.

she was shaking where she sat on the edge of the bed. he walked forward and knelt beside her.

"easy look you didn't hurt me relax it's ok" he said gently

she looked at him and she had tears in her eyes. he smiled at her.

"it's ok it's good to release your anger, I'm not mad it's all right" he said

she sniffled and tentatively reached her hand out to touch his chest. he undid the fastenings to let her see the hole was already healing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I just" she said

"lost control for a moment" he said

he looked at her wryly and she sniffled. her hand was still resting on his bare skin despite her earlier terror.

"here let me help you, you should still be in bed" he said

he scooped her up almost one handed and set her back in the bed. she apologized again and he gently kissed her forehead.

"shush it's all right I am fine" he said

he was about to reassure her more when someone knocked on the door.

"yes?" said Sparda

"the docs here" said Dante

"very well give us a second and then let him in" said Sparda

he looked back at her with a gaze truly mirroring his concern.

"are you all right?" he asked

she sniffled and nodded yes.

"I'm going to let the doctor in now ok" said Sparda

she nodded and Sparda went to the door. an old balding man hobbled into the room and took off his hat.

"ello there miss" said the man

"doctor?" she said.

"is there something amiss ma'am?" he asked

and she could see Sparda stiffen ever so slightly

"no I'm fine merely a nightmare" she said

"well yes I would imagine you would have quite a few of those after so traumatic a experience" said the doctor.

"now let me see your arm so I can check your vitals" said the doctor

she saw Sparda relax again and nodded to her. Dante came to the door and Sparda asked him to take his place for a moment.

Alex turned back to the doctor and tried to ignore Dante's presence.

"ok that's all good so next we look at the wrist" the doctor said

she extended her hand and the doctor gingerly touched it. she gasped twice when he moved it to check her range of motion.

"well it definitely is broken, I'd like you to go over to my lab and have an x-ray done" he said

she nodded yes.

"now he said something about some bites?" said the doctor.

she pulled down her gown off her shoulder and tilted her head. Dante wolf whistled

"holy shit babe that looks horrible" said Dante

the doctor promptly turned to admonish Dante for his outburst. Alex barely resisted the urge to sob it hurt so bad and she knew it must look something horrible.

she was absurdly worried she would be forever scarred by his bite marks.

"enough of that young man or I'll have to ask you to leave" said the doctor.

he finished examining her shoulder and she slowly reluctantly pulled back the sheets. the doctor cautiously probed her thigh bite and put salve on the hip scratches.

he bandaged her thigh wound and wrote up a prescription for pain killers and antibiotics.

he gave her instructions for their care and a referral for the x-ray. Dante escorted the doctor back out of the room and she heard him say something to Sparda in the hall.

Sparda argued with him briefly about taking Alex into a hospital in the condition she was in and the doctor reluctantly admitted to having a portable x ray machine in his car.

She heard Sparda order Dante to escort the man to his car and get the machine. The doctor protested that it was much too heavy and it would be better to take her to a hospital.

finally Sparda won and she heard two sets of footfalls on the stairs a few minutes later Dante came in carrying a huge machine.

"where do you want it?" said Dante

"you can just set it right there, oh dear don't hurt yourself" said the doctor

the doctor sighed and set down a small heavy plate and gently positioned her hand on it. the he set up some sort of strange tent thing over it.

pulled down two flaps and hid her hand completely from view. it was the weirdest looking x ray machine she had ever seen but she held perfectly still when the doctor said to.

he pronounced the x-ray done and she watched him peel back the sides of the slide. he held up a dark purple piece of film up to the light.

"yep just as I thought a small hairline fracture fortunately it is not on a joint" said the man

he dug through his bag and pulled out some weird looking brace thing. he carefully slid it over her fingers and fastened it tightly in place.

the jostling brought tears to her eyes to the doctor recommended Alex be given one of the pain killers right away.

water was quickly fetched and a single pill was placed in her good hand she tossed it into her mouth and downed some water to wash it down.

"now those will make you sleepy so go ahead and get some rest my dear and call me back if you have any problems" said the doctor.

Dante picked up the machine again and easily carried it back to the man's car. Alex was leaning back when she spotted Sparda and Vergil in the doorway.

her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. she heard the door slowly close and their voices drifted away down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Mess 10

She woke a few hours later to someone humming. She slowly opened her eyes only to find Dante staring down at her.

"hey babe glad your up, you hungry?" said Dante

"why wouldn't I be up you were torturing a cat next to my ear" said Alex

he chuckled at her response.

"actually it's called a guitar riff, Pizza" he said

he was holding a plate out to her. She gingerly took a slice and nibbled on it.

"geez who taught you how to eat pizza?" said Dante

she glanced sideways at him and frowned. He really could be annoying couldn't he.

"my mom why?" said Alex

"well then she taught you wrong you fold it like this" he said

then he folded his slice down the center and ate it.

"now you try?" said Dante.

To humor him she tried it.

"see much better isn't it" said Dante

they ate in silence for a little bit until Dante obviously couldn't hold his peace anymore.

"So I was thinking you look familiar for some reason" said Dante

he took another piece of pizza and Alex glared at him

"so do I know you from somewhere?" said Dante

she knew what he was referring to but decided to mess with him just a little bit

"ah love planet" said Alex

he chuckled

"no somewhere before that but I can't place it" he said

she watched him frown with a tinge of sadistic glee.

"c'mon babe no hint here, I know I've seen you somewhere else before" he said

he gave her a little lopsided smile that must have worked wonders on the girls too bad she knew he was a jerk.

"did we date?" said Dante

she was taking a sip of the soda he brought her and promptly spit it out in a surprised sputter.

"ah no" she said coughing and trying not to laugh.

He patted her back and looked somewhat confused. She was loving every minute of it.

She started coughing because some of the soda went down the wrong pipe and Dante put his arm around her when she tipped forward.

She turned towards him and he looked like he was sniffing her hair.

"what are you doing?" said Alex

"trying to see if your scent jogs anything" said Dante

she drew back some suddenly acutely aware of the demon hybrid sitting next to her.

"mm rosemary and mint I love that smell no wonder dad went nuts you smell divine" said Dante.

She tried to scoot away from him and promptly fell partially out of bed. Her legs were still in the bed partially and her head was near the floor.

Dante chuckled

"now I remember you didn't know you were a dancer" said Dante

"a little help here please" she said

he chuckled again and pulled her back up.

"your the little screamer from the church" he said

he was grinning like a cat that ate the canary and she wanted to slap him for it.

"well excuse me most people do scream when there being chased by a huge predator" said Alex

"well why did you go in the alleyway in the first place doll you should have know it was going to chase you" said Dante

she growled at him.

"i thought it was a stuck kitten" she said

he started laughing so she hit him with her good hand.

"a kitten trying to save a kitten how silly" he said

she briefly thought about dumping her soda in his lap.

"i thought it was caught on something, ok" said Alex

he was really starting to irritate her with his attitude

"yea well I imagine it was caught on something, they're called teeth" said Dante

she waved her hand in front of her face because his breath smelt like beer and pizza.

"yeah they're called teeth brush them" said Alex

she made a gagging noise and he laughed

"you should have just stayed out of the alleyway in the first place" said Dante

she so wanted to smack him right now.

"i would have gladly stayed the hell away from it but something dragged me into it" she said

"something?" said Dante

"yeah one minute I'm running for the lights and crowd with that thing chasing me the next I'm being pulled backwards into a different alley" said Alex

"ok you've lost me babe why don't you start at the top." said Dante

she sighed

"gladly, I was at a club called Kevin O' Shaunesy's in downtown because we had a gig" said Alex

"gig you a musician?" said Dante

"ah yeah I play the guitar and I sing lead vocals" said Alex

"really what kind of music?" said Dante

she frowned did the guy have ADD or something or did he just distract easily.

"Celtic rock" she said

he frowned "ok don't know what that is but it has rock in it so it must be decent" said Dante

she started to open her mouth to explain to him exactly what Celtic rock was but then decided he was distracting her now and to not let him.

"well anyways we were done for the night and I was walking back to my jeep" said Alex

"cool you own a jeep do you like to off road?" said Dante

she frowned at him

"yes and anyways where was I oh yeah" she said

"i heard a bell, you know like the kind they put on cat collars" said Alex

he nodded so she continued

"so I thought it was a cat possibly in trouble so I walked into the alley behind Kevin's" said Alex

"so did it need help?" said Dante

he was smirking so bad she wanted to slap him again.

"no it was beyond any help because something was eating it" said Alex

she shuddered and Dante rested his hand on her arm.

"easy baby I'm right here and nothing's gonna touch you again ok" said Dante

oddly she believed him and felt comforted by his words. Despite the fact she was essentially in the room with something that should be considered evil.

She didn't feel afraid of him because of it.

"so you ran" he said

she could tell he was just trying to prompt her to continue.

"yeah I ran but it was like running on ice and I felt like I was being pulled backwards" said Alex

"it suddenly let up and I hit he pavement with my knees" said Alex

"it growled and I got up and ran again" said Alex

"and that's where I shot it, now I remember you completely" said Dante

"but I know there's no bar named Kevin's anything in that area" said Dante

"no of course not it's in L.A." said Alex

"L.A?" questioned Dante

"Los Angeles" said Alex

at his blank look she added

"California?" said Alex

he still looked confused

"in the united states" said Alex

"united states of what?" said Dante

she smacked her hand into her forehead in disbelief. Dante looked confused for half a second

"i think I need to check out that alley again" said Dante

he started to stand up and for some reason Alex got angry.

"you don't even care do you?" said Alex

"care?" he said

"you left me stranded you know with no money and no place to stay hell you didn't even wish me good luck" said Alex

he smiled at her.

"ah so your angry at me, that makes more sense now" said Dante

she frowned at him he moved closer to her.

"i thought it was because we dated or something but I honestly didn't remember seeing you in my bed" said Dante

"and you won't" said Alex

he made a face and then looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"such a pity" he said

before he launched into what she was sure was a completely narcissist statement she asked.

"Dante what day is it?" she said

he smiled at her

"Friday why?" said Dante

"shit!" said Alex

she slid her legs out of her bed

"hey whoa where do you think you are going?" said Dante

"to get my stuff before they throw it out" said Alex

she started reaching for her clothes and Dante grabbed them first.

"now hold up there who's going to throw out what?" said Dante

"the manager at that damn hotel place I'm staying I only paid till Sunday" said Alex

she tried to grab for the clothes again and he held them away from her.

"look I can't let you go I'm supposed to be watching over you" said Dante

she gave an exasperated sigh

"then come with me then" she said

he sighed and looked incredibly torn for a few minutes.

"come on Dante I'm going to loose everything I own, please" she said

"fine but you stay near me and no funny business, if I have to chase you once I'm gonna be pissed" said Dante

she could have hugged him for that. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She took the clothes from his hands and tried to dress.

Dante ended up helping her with most of it because everything was still too damn sore.

He helped her down the stairs and into his car. Which turned out to be an old rag top convertible, in red of all colors.

"seat belt" said Dante

she struggled with it for a second and he reached around her and fastened it for her.

"where's yours?" she asked

he chuckled and reached for the radio.

"hope you like rock" he said

he backed out of the driveway and Alex gave him directions to her home. A few minutes later they were pulling into the bad part of town. The ride was pleasant and his taste in music wasn't all that bad.

She was beginning to reevaluate her opinion of him.

"so how's the case coming?" she asked

he chuckled again

"you really don't want to hear about that babe" said Dante

"why not?" said Alex

he turned to look at her briefly then back to the road

"because it's unpleasant that's why" he said

he patted her leg and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"their my friends I just want to know how much danger there in" said Alex

Dante sighed

"you are a stubborn one aren't you and here I thought Verge was joking" said Dante

he laughed again and she crossed her arms over her chest. She tried her best to do an intimidating glare. She gave up on it when Dante started laughing uncontrollably at her attempts.

She smacked his arm with her good hand.

"careful there beautiful don't break the other one" said Dante

"then just answer me and stop being an ass" she said .

He laughed again and held up one hand in mock surrender when she attempted to hit him again.

"okay easy sweet heart Vergil and dad are checking things out we should have it wrapped up soon" said Dante

she frowned at him

"that's all I get?" said Alex

he smiled at her

"yes doll face that's all you get" said Dante

they pulled up in front of the old building.

"you have got to be kidding me you live here?" said Dante

she watched his nose wrinkle in disgust. She chuckled under her breath when she realized it must be all the bums in the area he was smelling.

Part of her thought a nose full of unwashed bum and peed on building corner was perfect payback to his lack of information

"yep lovely neighborhood isn't it?" she said and took a deep breath of the air.

She could smell the pee too but she was willing to bet his senses were much stronger.

he looked at her like she was crazy and climbed out of the car.

"can't we just buy you new stuff?" said Dante

she chuckled at him and reached for the door handle. He sighed and got out of the car. He came around to her side and helped her out of the car.

"c'mon lets get this over with before someone steals my car" said Dante

she barely kept from bursting into giggles as she entered the lobby and headed for the stairs. She climbed them slowly and Dante was about to pick her up just to make this go somewhat faster.

She finally reached the third floor and walked down the hall way.

Dante stepped over the beer bottles in the hall and one crackhead on the way to her door. She seemed to not notice her surroundings. She had her key out and was trying to unlock a door

."here give me it" said Dante

he turned the lock easily and found out the hard way the door stuck. He put some of his considerable strength behind it and pushed it open. She wobbled in and began picking stuff up.

Dante sighed and did the same. The room was small it contained a bed a worn down dresser a small table with a block under one leg and a lawn chair next to it. A microwave with gray tape holding the door closed.

"you actually lived like this?' he said

she nodded and walked into her bathroom. Dante found a plastic bag and started cleaning out drawers. The girl came back a few seconds later another plastic bag in her hands.

She shoved a couple books and a notebook into a bag.

They searched the room for anything they might have missed. Then grabbing the four bags of stuff she owned they left. Dante pulled the door closed and she locked it.

They headed downstairs and she wobbled over to the front desk.

"i need to turn in my key" said Alex

the old man grunted and took it without another word. So Alex turned and followed Dante out the door. Dante found a bum trying to sleep in his back seat and literally threw him out of his car.

With a disgusted look he unlocked the trunk dumped the bags inside and went around to let her in the car. She was still putting on her seat belt when Dante climbed in. he sighed again and once again helped her fasten it.

Then he started his car and made tracks out of the neighborhood.

he was grumbling about the bum and having to wipe down his upholstery. she smirked but didn't laugh this time.

Dante had gone out of his way to do her a favor on this one and she was actually sorry his stuff almost got ruined because of it.

"Dante" she said

"yeah what babe?" he said between grumbles

"thank you" she said

he stopped complaining and was quiet for a few seconds. Then he put his arm behind her and rumpled her hair.

"your welcome babe" he said

he smiled and reached for the radio. The rest of the drive was quiet, unless you count Dante's habit of singing along to certain songs on the radio.

Something he was still doing when he pulled into the driveway.

He abruptly stopped and said "oh shit!"

Alex looked around in front of the was parked a Benz and a Shelby cobra. She could guess who they belonged to. Vergil came out of the house to greet them.

Dante ignored his brothers approach and popped the trunk latch.

"just what the hell are you doing with her in your car?" said Vergil

Dante went to the trunk and pulled out the bags.

"we went to the fair what do you think we were doing Vergil?" said Dante

"dad's livid by the way and what is that smell?" said Vergil

Dante laughed "that would be my back seat" said Dante

"i don't even want to know" said Vergil

Vergil groaned and opened the door for Alex

Vergil looked irritated so she looked at Dante he didn't look worried but then again he never did look worried about anything. Dante walked into the house followed by Alex and then Vergil.

Sparda was standing in the kitchen with his eyes narrowed and a phone in one hand.

"no he just walked in thank you Mary, no I've got it I appreciate your time have a good evening" said Sparda

he hung up the phone and turned to look at his son.

"where have you been all day?" said Sparda

"look dad we" Dante started to say

"we went to retrieve my stuff" said Alex

"Vergil please show miss Alex to her room and see to it she gets settled in" said Sparda

Vergil shook his head sideways and took the bags from Dante's hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Mess 11

Alex hesitated when Vergil came forward to shoo her upstairs. It was obvious she had gotten Dante in trouble. She felt bad about that and didn't want to leave him.

Vergil gently took her arm and started to force her towards the living room and the stairs.

"wait he won't hurt him will he?" said Alex

Vergil shrugged and started herding her away. Alex dug in her heels she wasn't going to leave him to get in trouble because of her.

"you can't do anything, c'mon he'll be ok" said Vergil

she stubbornly refused and Vergil briefly thought about carrying her.

"Vergil I said get her out of here" said Sparda

Vergil sighed and turned back towards his dad

"she refuses to leave" said Vergil.

Sparda turned towards her and gently tried another tactic.

"Alex would you please go upstairs I need to speak to my son" said Sparda

"only if you promise not to hurt him" Alex said

she met his eyes and this time she did the glare right. Sparda noticeably stiffened and she saw the flare of irritation in his eyes. She knew if she didn't do this none of them would respect her at all.

She had to stand her ground or they would forever treat her as a child.

She was terrified of this man but she refused to back down from him. Sparda regarded her silently for a few minutes. He could see she wasn't about to give on this issue not one bit.

On a absurd level he found it gratifying. He had been worried she would turn into some wilting flower. He smiled at her and she frowned back.

"very well you have my word, now please go upstairs with my son" he said

she nodded yes and started to turn to go.

"one last thing he only took me because I was about to loose everything I owned, I'm sure he would have called if I had a phone" said Alex

Sparda grimaced and waited until she left. She had essentially taken the wind out of his sails. he turned back to his son who was wisely not grinning.

Vergil was grinning as he guided her up the stairs.

He unlocked the door set her stuff on the floor by the bed and pulled back the covers. She slid her shoes off and sat down on the bed.

Vergil laid a night gown on the bed.

"do you need help changing?" he asked

she reluctantly nodded yes. He gently helped her pull her arms out one at a time then pulled her shirt over her head. He bunched up the nightgown and pulled it over her head.

The he undid her bra and shoved one of her arms into the gown sleeves.

He pulled the bra free and dropped it on the ground. Alex smirked he seemed embarrassed about seeing her unclothed. He reached for her other arm and found her studying his face.

"what?" said Vergil.

He had a faint color to his cheeks that she found amusing. Maybe the girls were wrong and he was simply shy.

"does this bother you?" she asked

he looked vaguely confused by the question.

"i do not know what you mean" said Vergil

he pulled the gown down while looking away. She touched his chin with her fingers and he stiffened.

"relax I don't bite" said Alex

he smiled wryly

"i know" he said

stiffly she pulled the gown down around her and tucked her bare legs under the blankets.

"then why do I make you nervous?" she asked

he raised his head and met her eyes.

"you do not make me nervous" said Vergil

"oh really then why were you blushing?" she said

she was teasing him ever so slightly but part of it was curiosity. She wanted to know why he had that cold exterior.

"i am not.. I am only respecting your modesty that is all" he said.

She chuckled at that she was pretty sure she didn't have any of that left. After all look what she did for a living.

"ah! I see" she said

he uncoiled a little but he still was blushing.

"so um do you have a girlfriend?" she asked suddenly

his features twisted up into a brief frown and now he did look nervous.

"why do you ask?"he said

she shrugged

"mostly because you don't seem very relaxed around females" said Alex

he stiffened again

"i am not gay" he stated.

He sounded very defensive to her. She giggled slightly

"i never thought you were" she said with a smirk on her features.

He was glaring her so she stopped laughing.

"how old are you?" he asked

"seventeen but don't tell my boss he'll fire me" said Alex

he smirked at that statement.

"you won't have to worry about working" said Vergil.

Alex looked at him funny for a few seconds not entirely sure if that offended her or not.

"how old are you?" she asked

"twenty two" he said

she smirked at him she was younger than them it was completely priceless. She wondered if it bothered them that she was dating their dad.

She had to admit he was a very mature twenty something.

"you were worried about Dante" he said

she wasn't sure if he was questioning her or not.

"ah yeah he was trying to help me out I didn't want to get him in trouble" said Alex

Vergil chuckled

"my brother is always getting in trouble, and most of it is caused by women" said Vergil

he was smirking when he said that.

"but if your really concerned I will check on him for you" said Vergil

"oh thank you would you please and tell him I'm sorry he got in trouble" said Alex

"you should get some rest now, I'll leave so you can" said Vergil

he turned to head for the door.

"Vergil?" said Alex

"yes miss Alex" he said

"can I ask you something?" said Alex

he nodded yes and paused halfway to the door.

"what happened to your mom?" said Alex

he sucked in his breath and visibly stiffened. He looked at the floor and slowly answered.

"why do you wish to know this?" he asked

she wasn't sure what to say to that. So she opted for the truth.

"curiosity I saw the picture downstairs I was just wondering what happened to her" said Alex

"nothing happened to her she just left" said Vergil

he sounded angry about it still.

"oh! How old were you if you do not mind me asking?" she said

he sighed and drew his eyebrows together in a pained expression.

"i mind yes but I would rather you ask me than my father or brother" said Vergil

he looked over at her and he looked noticeably sad.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to bring up painful memories" said Alex

"tis alright it makes me more angry than sad, it does hurt the others though" said Vergil

"and I was six and so was Dante" said Vergil

she nodded

"perhaps that is why I have issues with women in general who knows" he said

"may I ask why it makes you so mad?" said Alex

he nodded and slowly sat down in the chair by the door.

"it would have to be her cowardice mostly, she couldn't handle it all she said"he said

he snorted angrily and looked right at Alex

"perhaps that is why I detest cowards so much" he said

"now I must leave one of us will bring you dinner later on sleep well miss Alex" he said

he walked towards the door opened it and walked out. She heard the door lock click and sighed. She was in no mood to sleep now. She reached down and grabbed her bag with her notebook.

She wrote a few lyrics for awhile and then read a chapter or two out of her book. She was just finishing the chapter she was reading when the door unlocked. She folded the top corner and lowered it.

Sparda walked in carrying the tray of food. She raised her eyebrow at him. Usually it was one of the boys bringing her food. He picked up the tray by the door and walked towards her.

She shifted her papers out of the way and set the book on the nightstand. He set up the tray wordlessly and set the food on it.

Then he grabbed the chair by the door and moved it to the side of her bed,he sat in it and picked up her book absently.

"history huh kind of dry reading material" he said

she smiled at him.

"actually I find it fascinating" said Alex

he smiled at her ruefully

"you wouldn't had you lived through it" he said

he set the book back down and picked up the papers on her bed. He read over the words with a wrinkled brow.

"what are these?" he asked

she smirked at him

"song lyrics" she said

"you are a musician?" he asked

he sounded slightly shocked by the idea.

"yeah why is that so shocking?" she asked

"it's just because.. never mind" he said

"we must speak" he said

he sounded serious so she just waited for him to talk.

"my boys are becoming attached to you " he said

she bit her bottom lip and watched him. she hadn't been too sure if anyone here liked her.

"and I will admit a certain level of fondness for you as well" he said

"but you've been hurt before and don't want to risk it again?" she queried

he looked at the floor for a second.

"yes don't get me wrong I want you to stay but only if you wish to remain" he said

he sounded some what nervous to her. She frowned and looked at her hand.

"can I decide after I am healed?" she said

he nodded yes but still looked worried to her.

"I'm sorry if I worried you" she said

he looked back at her

"are you?" he said

"yes I am, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it" said Alex

"I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to judge your actions yet" he said

Alex watched him for a few minutes, her heart had already gone out to Vergil and Dante now she felt it twinge in sympathy for their father. She slid her fingers over his.

He still scared her to death but she refused to back down from this. She had never been one to let fear defeat her and she wasn't going to start.

"i know you must hate me and I do not blame you for it" he said

"all I ask is that you don't hurt my children for my mistakes" he said

she bit back the urge to cry because he sounded so sad it was heartrending. She wondered how many times had he cared about someone only to have them run from him when they found out what he was.

"you've raised them alone haven't you ?" she asked

"yes Eva, their mother left me when they were quite young, she said she couldn't handle it anymore" said Sparda

he sounded as if he were holding back tears and she wondered if he ever had just let go and cried about it. She squeezed his hand with her good one and reached out with her hurt one.

She touched his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"I'm not Eva" she said simply

"no you are not your much younger than she was actually" he said

she giggled and he looked at her funny.

"yeah I know I'm younger than your son's" said Alex

he smiled somewhat

"it doesn't bother them ?" he said.

"does it bother you?" she asked

he reached up and cupped her injured hand in his.

"no I am far older than anyone I could ever be with so age no longer matters to me" he said simply.

She smiled at him

" so should I read the book or just ask you?" she teased

he chuckled lightly

"i wouldn't mind sharing my experiences with you, or answering any questions you might have" he said softly.

She smiled

"i think I might enjoy that, but I have to warn you I ask a lot of questions" she said

"then I count myself for warned" he said

"for now please eat" he said

she laughed at him

"will you join me?" she asked

he grinned at her

"perhaps tomorrow" he said

she grinned at him

"great I'll join you guys for breakfast downstairs then?" she said

"eager to leave this room already?" he said.

She looked around it and then back at him.

"well it is a bit boring" said Alex

"what would make it less boring?" he asked

she shrugged

"maybe a few more books and a guitar would be nice" said Alex

he nodded yes.

"only if you agree to play for us?" he said

"i would love to" she said

he stood slowly and reluctantly released himself from her grasp.

"I'm afraid I must bid you goodnight my lady Alex" he said

then he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her hand. He walked slowly out of the room and she watched him go. The door closed behind him and Alex looked down at her food.

She wasn't very hungry now, in fact she was a bit sad now. At first she had just been planning to leave as soon as she was healed.

She sighed and laid her head back on the headboard. She closed her eyes and tried to blot out the image of two little boys with white hair growing up without their mom.

She couldn't do it though so she opened her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

She had to be honest with herself and her heart if she was ever going to get past this weeks experiences. Yes she was still terrified of him and his children but that fear was starting to subside the more she got to know them .

She just wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Messed 12

Sleep was a long time coming that night . At about five am she gave up on trying to sleep and sat up. She turned on the light and picked up her notepad. She was still writing when she heard the door unlock. Dante poked his head in

"hey babe you decent please say your not " he said

"sorry to disappoint you but I'm dressed, well sort of anyways" said Alex

he walked in and noticed the papers all over the bed.

"how long have you been up already?" he asked

"only for a few hours couldn't sleep anymore, why?" said Alex

he smiled at her and shook his head.

"c'mon breakfast is ready, dad said to fetch you " he said

he sounded sleepy and yawned right after saying it, she smirked Dante obviously wasn't a morning person. She shoved the papers aside and climbed off the bed. She was getting less sore as the days progressed, so now she was only hobbling slightly. Dante reached out his hand to steady her as she put her slippers on.

"I'm glad your joining us, I honestly thought you were going to hide the whole time you were here" said Dante

she snorted and threw back her head.

"i would have gladly came down except for one tiny fact" said Alex

he grinned down at her and said "what's that?"

she glared at him

"i was locked in you nit wit" said Alex

he chuckled "yeah you were weren't you" he said

he narrowed his eyes at her and mockingly said "you aren't trying to run are you?"

he narrowed his eyes and looked very suspicious for a moment. The expression just made him look goofy instead of intimidating, she started giggling.

"what's so funny?" he asked

he sounded so genuinely confused she starting laughing harder. She was forced to sit on the stairs or risk falling down them. She couldn't stop all the tension and stress was bubbling to the surface in the form of laughter. Dante started laughing with her and sat down next to her.

She gradually calmed down and they continued down the stairs. She was still giggling slightly when she opened the door to the kitchen. Vergil was cooking at the stove and Sparda was drinking some tea and reading the morning paper.

She had to do a double take because it was such a normal scene it was almost surreal. Sparda lowered the paper and looked over it towards Alex

"well some one is in a good mood this morning" said Sparda

"it's better than grumbling like a hungry bear " said Vergil.

"hey I can't help it if I'm not a morning person" said Dante

Sparda turned to look at Alex and just stared at her for a moment. She was flushed and smiling, it made him want to smile back. She hobbled towards the table and Sparda stood up to pull a chair out for her.

"thank you" she said and sat down.

He slid the chair forward easily and retook his seat.

"would you care for some tea or coffee?" he asked

"ah coffee please" she said

Sparda looked over at Dante who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He raised his eyebrow at the boy and Dante sighed.

"how do you take it" he said with a sigh.

He took down another cup from the cupboard and poured her a cup too.

"cream and sugar please, lots of sugar" said Alex

Dante grinned and poured in another round of sugar into her cup.

"geez Dante give her a little coffee with that sugar you'll have her bouncing off the walls" said Vergil

Dante flipped him off as he reached for a spoon, stirred her cup and picked up both cups. He set her cup in front of her and took a sip of his before sitting. Sparda shook his head in exasperation and went back to reading the paper.

Alex blew on her coffee to cool it down and just watched the interaction between the three men.

"so Alex what do you like in your omelet?" said Vergil

"oh anything except spicy stuff" said Alex

"great fill it with jalapenos verge" said Dante

Alex smacked his arm and his father glared at him over the paper.

"got it one olive filled one for you coming right up" said Vergil

"you do and I'll replace your hair gel with hair remover again" said Dante

"would you like a lap full of bacon grease again?" said Vergil

" Now boys knock it off you'll upset our guest" said Sparda

"she's not upset are you babe?" said Dante

he grinned at her and she could tell this guy was definitely trouble with a capital tee. She shook her head no and sipped on her coffee to keep from laughing at them both. Dante unexpectedly hugged her.

"so we were thinking job's been handled so maybe we could have a little fun today huh baby doll" said Dante

he raised his eyebrows meaningfully at her and she just about snorted her coffee when she burst into giggles.

"Dante stop teasing the girl " said Sparda

"i was just.. never mind" said Dante

Alex was wiping the coffee off her face and trying not to completely dissolve into giggles.

"i believe what my son was attempting to say in his usually strange sense of humor was we would like to spend the day with you miss Alex" said Sparda

he was looking at her hopefully and she was wondering if this was his way of asking her for a date. She grinned and he wanted to take his boys with him how cute, he was nervous.

"i would love to what do you have in mind?" she said

She couldn't believe she was doing this a week ago he had attacked her and now she was going to go on a family outing with him.

"i figured we would show you the town perhaps do some shopping" he said

she blushed at that last part. She knew her wardrobe was incredibly limited. She appreciated the tact he used delivering that statement.

"that would be lovely" she said

Sparda smiled at her and then finished reading his article. Vergil was plating the food now.

"hey get up and grab hers you lazy ass" said Vergil

"why don't you, you cooked it" said Dante

Vergil threw an eggshell at him.

"because I cooked it you ass now get up or yours goes in the garbage" said Vergil

Dante eyed Vergil as if trying to decide if the threat was genuine or not . Vergil held the plate over the trash.

"going once, going twice.."said Vergil

Dante got up so quickly Alex didn't even see him move. One minute he was sitting the next Dante was holding two plates of food

."you'll be doing the dishes when we return son" said Sparda

"ha you get to do the dishes too" said Dante

"i was talking to you Dante" said Sparda

Dante made a huffing noise and leaned back in his chair. Vergil chuckled and set his plate on the table. Dante grabbed it and held it up like he was going to drop it.

"set it back down " said Vergil

"or you'll what?" teased Dante

Vergil made a grab for the food and Dante pulled it back suddenly. Part of the omelet fell off the plate.

"Dante you ass!" said Vergil

"give it back before you spill it all" said Vergil

Dante jerked the plate again as Vergil lunged for his brother. The plate went flying as Vergil tackled Dante. Dante's foot connected with the table and his plate landed in Alex's lap . Her coffee cup tilted over and soaked sparda's newspaper and knocked his tea into his lap.

"BOYS!" yelled Sparda.

Both boys abruptly stopped fighting and looked at their father. He was shaking his paper off and trying in vain to brush the tea and coffee mixture from his coat. Alex was slowly picking egg pieces out of her skirt.

"you will apologize and clean this up Now!" yelled Sparda

all three of them flinched because his voice was quite loud. Alex set her plate on the table with a frown.

"are you harmed?" asked Sparda

his voice was somewhat calmer but it still held an edge of anger

"no I'm fine" said Alex

she was brushing at the stains on her skirt with a frown on her features. Both boys were slowly climbing to their feet. Vergil was fixing his clothes and brushing dirt from his clothes. Dante simply straightened his coat. Vergil inclined his head towards Alex

"forgive us miss Alex it seems our manners are a bit remiss" said Vergil

"it's all right Vergil it was not your fault" said Alex

Vergil nodded his head and walked towards the laundry room.

"oh crap" said Dante

both Sparda and Alex were now staring at him.

"ah I'm sorry I was just goofing around I didn't mean to um..crap" said Dante

"son" said Sparda

"crap ah oops My apologies Miss Alex for ruining your breakfast" said Dante

he looked at his dad and Sparda raised an eyebrow.

"and for my language" said Dante

"it's all right Dante you were only playing and you didn't mean anything by it" said Alex

Dante smiled at her looked at his dad and wisely backed away to grab a cleaning rag.

"I'm going to help miss Alex find a change of clothes I expect this mess to be clean when we return" said Sparda

Vergil was sweeping the floor as they left. Dante swept the crumbs onto Vergil freshly swept floor and Vergil punched him in the arm.

"i just swept that" he hissed.

"hey quit it" said Dante

"no you quit it what were you thinking are you trying to scare her away" said Vergil

he swept the floor again and glared at his brother.

"oh come on we joke like that all the time" said Dante

Vergil hung the broom and dust pan up and started putting away the food.

"yeah we do because we can do shit like that and not seriously injure each other" said Vergil

he turned to glare pointedly at his brother. Dante ran his hands through his hair.

"ok so I f'd up what more do you want me to say?" said Dante

"just be more careful next time ok" said Vergil

Dante stood there for a few minutes looking somewhat guilty. Alex slowly climbed the stairs and Sparda patiently waited for her. She felt absurdly like he was watching over her but she was grateful he allowed her to do it herself. He escorted her into what must have been his room and disappeared into his closet. Alex just waited patiently and looked around the room. It was his personal space and she was curious what it contained.

His bed was a huge four poster thing strait out of medieval England it appeared. The sheets looked like silk or satin maybe and they were a dark blue. It was piled high with pillows and comforters and looked incredibly comfortable. In one corner was a chair with a small table. A fireplace adorned one wall complete with a mantle. There was a blank spot above it like a picture had once been there but was taken down for some reason. It made her sad for some reason so she looked away.

Beside the bed between the nightstand and the bed were hooks of some sort. She absently wondered what they were for. Sparda came out of the closet holding some slacks and a button down shirt.

"I'm afraid these are all I have in your size but like I said we can do some shopping if you would like" he said

he held the garments out to her.

"ah thanks but do you mind if I shower first?" She asked

he smiled and pointed towards a door.

"you may use mine if you like" he said

she took the garment he offered and headed for the room. Sparda was going to sit out in the room and wait for her to be done with her shower. He took a seat at his table and waited for the water to start.

"ah Sparda how do you work this?" came her voice from the bathroom.

He walked into the room to find her trying to turn the water on. She was dressed in nothing but a towel. He was acutely aware of that fact when he reached past her to turn on the water.

"can you get it from here or would you like some help" he asked

he was grinning at her mischievously and Alex smiled back nervously. She may have lost her fear of him temporarily when they were all downstairs acting absurdly like a family. It was quite another thing to be alone with him and in nothing more than a towel.

"no I think I've got it" she said nervously.

Her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips and she watched as his eyes followed that tiny movement.


	13. Chapter 13

Mess 13.2

She nervously watched him, why was he staring at her so hard. He reluctantly tore his vision away from her. He looked somewhat guilty for some reason.

"forgive me" he said

she narrowed her eyes and looked confused.

"what was that for?" she asked

he looked away from her, he didn't want to be tempted by skin he knew was so soft. By curves and those full rosebud lips. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head.

She was still recovering from his last lapse of control.

"i , I am just sorry forgive me" he said

he started towards the door and then froze when he felt her small hand on his arm. She tilted her head and regarded him for a few minutes

"why what have you done?" she said

he groaned out loud and started to step away from her.

"nothing as yet but I am rapidly losing my self control"he said

she stepped away and watched him with wide eyes. He noticed her reaction and it was like having ice water thrown in his face.

he looked away from her and studied the floor for a few moments, while he regained control.

"i shall leave you to your bathing in peace" he said softly.

His voice sounded so sad that it made her feel instantly guilty. She watched him walk out of the bathroom with his head down. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't help it if he scared her could she? She sighed and stepped into the water. It was the perfect temperature, exactly how she liked it. How had he known that?

She shook her head to clear away those niggling paranoid thoughts that drifted into her mind.

Maybe he was just a good guesser. She sincerely hoped that was the case because he had enough advantages on her without adding mind reader to the mix. She put her head under the water and let it wash away her troubles.

She closed her eyes and just let the water run over her skin.

She really needed this bath she was beginning to feel all gritty and slimy. She shook her head to clear the water from her eyes and looked for the shampoo. She froze when she saw her favorite shampoo sitting on the tub edge.

She picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt of rosemary and mint.

"how did he..?" she said

she shook her head in disbelief and then poured a generous amount into her palm. She rubbed it into her scalp until it tingled. It felt heavenly to be clean again at last.

She reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in another of those huge towels. She reached for her clothes and stopped. New undergarments were sitting on top of them. She frowned and picked up the bra.

She read the tag and was surprised to see the right size on the small tag. She stood there for a few seconds wondering how he was being so accurate with his guesses.

She put the strap around her middle fastened it and then rotated it around to put her arms in. she pulled the underwear on next and then slid into the pants with semi dry legs.

She was pulling on the shirt when he knocked

"is everything all right in there?" he said

"yeah hold on I'll be right out" she said

she buttoned up the shirt but left the top two undone. She stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes after-wards. Sparda had already stripped off the coat and his shirt. She stopped and stared at him. Not an once of fat could be seen, he was all smooth muscle.

Pale skin stretched over taut muscles and seemed to glow in the soft lamplight. He looked over at her and found her staring at him. Her expression was unreadable but the lust in her eyes wasn't. He smirked ever so slightly glad she wasn't completely immune to his charms. he stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed.

"ah I don't know if I saved you any hot water." she said nervously

she licked her lips again and he sighed.

"it is enchanted you do not have to" he said

she looked down at the floor in and effort to stop staring at his chest. Unfortunately she was now gazing at his lower half instead. Color crept up her cheeks and she quickly looked up and met his eyes.

He smiled at her knowingly and she swallowed nervously.

He chuckled softly then moved past her to take his own shower. He made no move to close the door to the bathroom and she found herself staring at him again when he stripped off his pants right in the door way.

She vaguely registered the water starting as she moved forwards. He stepped into the shower and she was finally able to look away. She didn't even know why she had looked in the first place.

Wasn't she supposed to hate him? He had attacked her after all and kidnapped her.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and put her head in her hands and lowered her head so she was looking at her feet.

get yourself together girl she chided herself. The shower stopped and she looked up.

She was sitting across from the door she realized. She started to get up to move when he stepped out. Her mouth dropped open in shock. did he have no concept of modesty.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the room. He pulled open some drawers and threw his underwear and socks on the bed next to her.

He walked to the closet and disappeared inside. She heard humming and some muttering before he reappeared.. he laid a pair of black slacks and a crisp white shirt next to her.

He reached for the towel edge and she said "Ah would you like me to leave?"

he smiled at her and tugged the towel free. She adverted her eyes but it didn't do her any good. She heard him chuckle and she turned to yell at him. He had his foot up on the bed and was toweling himself dry.

She froze the words died on her lips and her mind went blank. He was only a few feet from her and completely nude.

"do I embarrass you my lady?" he said

a small smirk was on his lips and she could tell he was doing this to her on purpose.

"a little" she said

"my apologies but I saw you looking earlier and decided you might enjoy a closer view" he said

she turned bright red while her mind displayed several unruly thoughts of its own.

"ah I'm sorry" she said

"do not be I am flattered to know you don't find me totally repulsive" he said

"oh I never thought you were repulsive " she blurted out.

she immediately wanted to clamp her hand over her mouth. He smiled at her

"oh really?" he said.

The look he supplied her with was one of pure mischief. The true definition of handsome devil her mind supplied.

"ah yeah" she said nervously

"even in my true form?" he questioned.

She swallowed nervously and fearful butterflies danced in her stomach. He was right though even when he was assaulting her he had been beautiful.

Deadly beauty like a predator but beautiful none the less.

"yes" she said

he tilted his head sideways and regarded her for several minutes.

"i believe you are being truthful with me even now, I find that simply amazing" he said she frowned at him

"why?" she asked

"because humans tend to lie about what scares them even when you can see it in their eyes" he said

"you can see it in their eyes?" she said

"yes love the eyes are the windows for the soul" he said

"oh really so what do you see in mine?" she asked.

He put his foot down and knelt down in front of her on his haunches. He touched her chin and tilted her head so he was looking at her square in the eyes.

He stared at her for several minutes and she tried her best not to blink. He let go of her chin and smiled

"well?" she asked.

"well what?' he said

she glared at him

"what did you see?" she asked

"what makes you think I want to share such delightful insight?" he teased

she scoffed at him and gave him an incredulous look

"now your just teasing me" she said

"am I now?"he said

she drew back some and stared him in the eyes he smiled at her and stood up. She watched him get dressed for a few minutes in silence.

What she saw when she looked into his eyes baffled her and at the same time left her somewhat awed.

"do you really think I'm amazing?" she said

she couldn't resist the urge to tease him just a little. he was pulling his shirt on and stopped to look at her.

He met her eyes and said "yes"

then turned back to finish buttoning his shirt. He had said it perfectly serious even though she was obviously teasing him. She sat there and stared at him in shock for a few moments.

holy shit he really meant that, her eyes widened in shock. She watched him for a few minutes more then stood up to walk closer to him he was lost in thought about something so she cleared her throat.

She thought it was probably wisest to not sneak up on him. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally be perceived as a threat by this man. He turned towards her and raised one eyebrow, she giggled and he frowned

"what is so humorous?" he asked

"just that Vergil does that too he must have learned it from you " she said

he smiled at her, that was the first time anyone said something even remotely nice about one of his boys. He shook his head in disbelief and muttered something below her range of hearing

"what was that?" she said.

He just smiled and started fastening cufflinks on his sleeves.

"it was nothing bad" he said

"oh really then why didn't you want to share it" she said

she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He chuckled and shook his head gave her a rueful look.

"if you must know I was thanking the gods for helping me find my match" said Sparda

"your match?" she said

"yes lady few would speak to me as you do now and even fewer of them are female" said Sparda

"oh" she said

he picked up a hat and started to put it on his head. On reflex she took it from his hands. He turned to stare at her.

"ah no hats please" she said

he frowned at her then shrugged it away.

"well then I suppose I should attempt to style this mess I call hair" he said

and headed back to the bathroom she smirked and threw the hat in the closet and followed him towards the bathroom. He was frowning at the mirror in irritation.

"i really need to just cut this" he said

she snorted and looked around the bathroom.

"just slick it back" she said

he turned to look at her funny.

"please that's a young man's style" said Sparda

she laughed

"you don't look old" she said

he turned his head to look at her

"why thank you " he responded

"i suppose now you'll ask how old I really am" he said

"are you going to tell me?" she said

he chuckled "not on your life" he responded

"humph and here I was going to be nice and help you with your hair" she said and started to walk away as if he had offended her.

"wait ah I'm sorry" he said

she poked her head back in the door and raised her eyebrows at him.

"old really old" he said

she tilted her head and gazed at him quizzically

"c'mon do you really need the number?" he said

she chuckled at him and grabbed the mousse off the counter then starred at him

"ah yeah um"she said

he turned to look at her with a question written on his face

"height difference" she said

he grinned and sat down on the edge of the tub. She poured the gel into her hand and then used her empty hand to tilt his head back.

"now hold still" she said


	14. Chapter 14

Messed 14

He had his head leaned back . She rubbed the hair gel into his hair. The strands of his hair were soft and she couldn't help but play with the strands.

He closed his eyes and relaxed to her touch. Her small fingers felt wonderful combing through his hair. She watched him close his eyes in relaxation.

She was studying his face as she touched him. His lips were parted some and she was suddenly drawn to his lips.

She had this insane urge to just kiss those beautiful lips. He really was beautiful she realized.

While he sat there leaning on her shoulder with his eyes closed.

Was his face an illusion or were those lips of his real. She swallowed and leaned forward. There was only one way to find out.

she gently touched her lips to his. She was drawing back when she saw the smile on his lips. He sat up slowly and turned to face her.

"What was that for?' he said

She blushed and started to stand up. He caught her hand.

"Please" he said gently.

She looked genuinely embarrassed by her actions.

"I don't know I just wanted to" she said

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He looked up at her and met her eyes

"If there's anything else you feel like doing feel free to act on it" he said

He was smirking at her now and she turned an even brighter shade of crimson. He stood up slowly.

His hand was still gripping hers so he lifted it to his mouth.

"I will wait until you know why before I offer you more" he said

He kissed the tips of her finger. Then he dropped her hand and walked towards the door.

She stood there dazed for a moment. Surprised both by her actions and his.

She wasn't sure what he meant by that. He stopped by the door and looked back at her.

She was just standing there looking like a lost little girl. He felt the insane urge to protect her for some reason.

It was a concept that was foreign to him. The weak were supposed to perish so the strong could thrive.

That was how he was raised and honestly he hadn't questioned his beliefs lately. Not since his earlier rebellion in fact.

Eva had been an impulsive mistake brought on by centuries of loneliness and an overactive libido.

A trait Dante had inherited from him in spades. Vergil was a bit more cautious about his lovers.

He honestly thought that was more of a reflection on what their mother's actions had wrought.

Vergil's cold calculating air and his standoffish attitude when it came to the human clients.

Definitively stemmed from abandonment issues. He turned to look at the girl she was standing there awkwardly staring at him for some reason.

The boys both liked Alex for some reason. Maybe it was because she knew what they were and didn't run.

Of course she couldn't really get away from them. Plus she had no where to go, not that he wouldn't take care of her if she let him.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

She jerked as if she had been asleep on her feet. She shook her head to clear it

"Yes of course" she replied

He held his hand out to her and she hesitated for a split second before taking it.

Her touch was gentle and she seemed nervous to him. He smiled at her in reassurance.

For some reason he wanted her to feel secure in his presence. He remained silent as he walked her back downstairs.

Oddly it was from a strange sense of nervousness not a lack of topics.

When he entered the kitchen he was gratified to see the boys had taken him seriously.

Dante looked worried about something but he thought it best to let him bring up whatever was on his mind.

Vergil was stacking the last dish in the rack and froze. He was staring at his hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" said Vergil

Sparda chuckled

"I let Alex style it" he said

Smirking at the shocked look both of his boys were now sporting

"Get ready to go sons we can eat there if we're still peckish" said Sparda

A light chuckle sounded from the doorway and the guys turned to look at her. Dante face broke into a grin at her presence.

"Looking good babe" said Dante

Sparda glared at his retreating back. Vergil dropped the towel on the counter and walked past them.

He did nod in her direction as he passed her. It took them little time to get ready. Sparda finally ushered them out he door.

Both boys were smirking, when they noticed their dad's arm across her shoulders.

"Sure you don't want to be alone with her dad?" said Dante

Sparda glared at him and he put his feet down. He forgot his father hated footprints on the back of his Italian leather seats.

"So where are we going?" said Vergil

"Oh I figured we could take in a museum or maybe the boardwalk" said Sparda

The boys made a face when he said museum

"You must have forgotten .Dante got us banned from most of the museums when he was younger" said Vergil

He glared at his sibling, who was sitting across from him in the back seat.

"We can always just go to the boardwalk. I've never been to one" said Alex

Sparda smiled at her and switched lanes. Alex couldn't help but notice he drove just as fast as his son.

She wondered if it was just a demon thing or something specific to them. He switched lanes again and got off the freeway.

He slowed down and they cruised down the street.

"So Alex where are you from?" said Vergil

"Oh Seattle but I moved to Los Angeles when I was little" said Alex

"Where's Seattle?" said Dante

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. Sparda was looking at her funny

"Not around here apparently" said Alex

The look on Sparda's face was unreadable. For some reason he closed his hand over hers.

It was an unmistakable gesture of comfort. Dante was remembering what she had told him earlier.

"That reminds me we need to check out an alley" said Dante

"Not now Dante, I'm sure Alex doesn't want to check out alleyways" said Vergil

"Is it the alleyway you talked to me about?" said Sparda

"Yes" said Dante

Vergil glared at him. Dante shrugged he knew why Vergil was upset with him.

"We will check it out later" said Sparda

He pulled up to a parking garage and paid for the day. Shoved the tag into the windshield. He found a spot and parked.

Got out and walked around to Alex's side. He held the door open for her. Vergil was already climbing out by the time he walked around to release Alex.

Both boys were amazed at the care their father was showing her. Sparda casually draped his arm around her waist.

The boys fell into stride just behind them like an honor guard.


End file.
